Whatever Will Be
by Iwasallwoah
Summary: Troy and Gabriella get together at the after party, thinking everything is going to be all smooth sailing from there...but what happens when they're wrong? Jack Bolton appears calm, but what happens when he lets his true colors shine through? [Troyella]
1. Flip Cup?

Hey guys! I've read like…3 troyella fanfics in the past 24 hours, so I just figured that I'd give it a try... :) whoo! Anyway, it starts after the big Wildcat victory at the end of HSM…(which I'm completely obsessed with by the way)…the party is at Jason's (the guy who helps Kelsi shoot the basketball played by the incredibly yummy Ryne Sanborne) house. I just figured I'd throw that out there…oh, and it's un-chaperoned. So, here we go……

* * *

"This party is a bust," Chad said, looking at Troy. 

"Agreed," Troy said. He looked over to Gabriella and smiled. She was laughing girlishly with Taylor and she just looked so beautiful. He smiled to himself, and then realized Chad was talking to him.

"…How does that sound?" Chad finished.

"Um…What?" Troy asked, noticing Chad's slight frown. Taylor looked up from her nails and smiled at him. Troy noticed him mouthing something to her, and her blushing. "Hey," he said, lightly punching Chad's arm. Chad looked up and glared at Troy. "Run that by me one more time?"

"I SAID," Chad began, "What about flip cup? How does that sound?" ((a/n: if you don't know, flip cup is a drinking game…you have to chug a beer/whatever's in the cup, and then place it half on the edge of the table, half off and flip it over to the other side. You're on a team, and once the first person gets their cup flipped, the next one in line goes. The first team for everyone's cups to be flipped over wins. I personally have never played this game, b/c I'm very against drinking and drugs and stuff, but my friends have played it before, and I've watched. It's actually really pretty funny…anyway…))

"Sounds good to me," Troy said. "I don't really want to get drunk tonight though. Coach will kick my ass."

"So we'll only play you for a round. You'll be fine for the drive home." Chad said. He went into Jason's kitchen and got the okay from him.

"HEY!" Jason yelled to the crowd of people lounging in his backyard, "ANYONE UP FOR FLIP CUP?!" Some of the people got up and nodded, while the rest just went back to their conversations. The end result was a Boys Vs. Girls game. The boy's team was made up of Troy, Chad, Jason, Ryan and a few other guys from the basketball team, while the girl's team was Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, and a few cheerleaders.

"You," Chad said, lifting his cup to Taylor and making a 'cheers' motion, "Are going down smart girl."

"Well, wait until you see how wild a smart girl can be." Taylor said flirting outrageously. She batted her eyelashes and met Chad's cup with hers. Gabriella rolled her eyes, which made Troy laugh.

"Something funny?" She asked, pretending to be offended.

"You just make me smile…"He said, smiling sheepishly at her. _Awe,_ She thought, _how cute is he?_

"Are we ready to start yet? I'm getting bored." Sharpay announced, rolling here eyes.

"Alright! Everyone, ready to go?" Ryan yelled.

"YEAH!" The competitors yelled.

"Then let's go!! On your mark, get set," Ryan chanted. "GO!" The rest of the team yelled, as Troy and Gabriella began to chug. She finished first, but Troy got his cup flipped a few seconds before her. As Taylor and Chad began to drink within seconds of each other, Troy stuck his tongue out at Gabriella. She smiled and walked over to him.

"How about this?" She asked, and kissed him, full, on the mouth.

"I think I like that a whole lot better than beer…" He said, as they parted, inches away from her face. He lowered his head, and lifted her up a little, and they kissed again, the game fading away behind them.

"Man, get a room," Chad said, laughing at them. They didn't hear him, and continued to cling to each other tightly. They stopped as the last two people in both lines began to drink, from the girl's side, a ditzy blond cheerleader, and from the boy's side, a spiky haired jock kid wearing a red Wildcats basket ball uniform. The girl finished her drink and flipped the cup in one fluid motion. All the girls began to scream and cheer, as Troy and Gabriella just smiled at each other and began to kiss again.

**Three Hours Later…**

"Jason. Man," Troy slurred, holding Gabriella's hand to keep himself steady. "This is such a great party."

"So much fun," Gabriella added slowly, sounding out the words. She grabbed Troy's chin and lowered it to her face. They fell to the ground kissing, and just stayed there.

"Guys," Chad laughed, stepping on Troy's foot while entering the kitchen. "Get off of each other. And the floor."

"JASON!" Troy yelled, laughing and pulling Gabriella up off the linoleum floor. "Is it okay if we crash here?"

"Yuh," Jason said, drinking from a red plastic cup. "My parents won't be home until the day after tomorrow." He wiggled his eyebrows at Troy, who just ignored him.

"Good," Troy said. He called and left a message on his answering in the sober-est voice he could muster. Then he picked up Gabriella, and carried her, squealing, up the stairs to the guest bedroom. He laid her down on the bed.

"Troyyyy," She slurred, "We can't do this." She giggled as Troy kissed her neck. He didn't push her any further, just laid next to her, and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Awe, you're toooooo sweet……" She slurred. He looked down at her, and they began to kiss passionately. Suddenly, the door flew open. Chad and Taylor were leaning up against it, making out furiously. He began to lift her shirt, and she slapped his hands, grabbing them, and pulling up to her face. They came up for air, and looked into each others eyes deeply. They looked sort of animalistic.

"Guys," Troy said, as the two tore from each other's gaze and glared at Troy. "…we were here first…"

"Whaddeverrrr," Chad said, pulling Taylor by the arm and shutting the door behind him. Troy leaned back over to Gabriella, who had already fallen asleep. He cuddled up to her, and fell asleep within a few moments. "I love you," he whispered foggily into her hair.

**Around 6 A.M.**

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open. _My head,_ she thought. Then she noticed two un familiar arms wrapped around her. Her face stricken, she slowly turned to see whose arms they were. _Oh my god. What happened last night?!_ She thought, seeing Troy. She last remembered Chad and Taylor busting in on them. She remembered her heavy eye lids, and wanting to lie down. She looked down. _Good, clothes are on…_she noted. _Maybe we didn't do anything…I don't think so at least…_ She noticed Troy stir, most likely from her moving so much. _Crap, I don't want to wake him up!!_ Gabriella thought nervously. She squeezed her eyes shut, and held her breath. She felt Troy's grip on her waist tighten. He rolled. She followed, since he was clutching him so tightly. "WHOA!!" She squealed, then slapped a hand over her mouth.

"No good morning?" Troy said groggily, releasing Gabriella. She giggled and momentarily forgot what had or hadn't happened.

"Er… Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Did we…do something last night?"

"…Nah, we just slept…" Troy said, scratching his head, and pulling Gabriella on top of him. Gabriella didn't have time to answer. She just giggled and began to kiss Troy passionately. A few minutes later, they got up, and quietly headed down stairs. Gabriella gasped as she saw the living room.

"Oh my..." She said, and trailed off.

* * *

So, what do you think??

Like it? If yeah, then review, so I know to write more...)


	2. Was It Just A Fling?

**Alright, so…I got some reviews, so I'm updating from my grandma's house…cause I just love people who review. So yeah. Here's chapter 2. If you review like good little readers (hahaha) maybe I'll update in a little while…hehehehe rubs hands together evil-ly This chapter is sort of Chaylorish so bear with me, there will be some Troyella action soon enough!! ) xoxo ChEr xoxo**

* * *

"This mess is…doubled since last night," Troy said, seeing the colorful bottles of alcohol thrown about on the floor and plastic tables Jason had set out the day before. He walked down the rest of the stairs quickly, with Gabriella following lightly on her feet.

"Um…that isn't what I was talking about. Look at Chad and Taylor!!" She said quietly, for fear of waking them up.

"…Ew." Troy said, as she saw Taylor curled up on top of Chad, both under a blanket with clothes strewn around under Jason's coffee table. He noticed a small wrapper. "At least they were protected…"

"EW…EW!!" Gabriella said, shaking the gross images flooding her mind out. She threw a ball of crumpled up napkins at Chad and stood behind Troy for fear of actually seeing something that she didn't want to see. Troy laughed at her, but gripped her waist behind him to keep her there. She smiled and laid her head on his bare back.

"Mmhh?" Chad groaned. He craned his neck, and then noticed Taylor sleeping on top of him. He also noticed the clothes on the floor. He ran a hand through his mop of hair, and smiled at Taylor. He kissed her forehead, and then noticed Troy chuckling silently at them from across the room. He shot Troy a glare, and smiled at Gabriella, who raised her eyebrows to him and looked to Taylor, who was stirring. "Tay? Tay?" Chad whispered to her. Her eyes fluttered open and then, noticing she wasn't wearing anything and was sleeping on top of a naked jock that she'd hated not even a few days before, she gasped and let out a tiny yelp. Chad hugged her. "Good morning?" he asked slyly.

"…Uhh, hi." She said, groggily. She glanced up at Gabriella. "Gabs? Could you, uh, grab my bag and bring me the change of clothes?"

"Of course," Gabriella said, and scurried into the other room, retrieving the pink cloth tote that Taylor had left on the couch. Taylor pulled the blanket off Chad (there was another one underneath, don't you worry hahaha) and covered herself as she ran upstairs towards the bathroom.

"…Have fun last night you two?" Chad asked, sitting up and tying the blanket around his waist like a towel. He grinned cheekily at them and stood.

"If you _must_ know, we did." Gabriella said flirtily, and then pecked Troy on the cheek and ran up the stairs towards the bathroom where Taylor was. She knocked lightly on the door and it opened slightly. "Are you okay?" Gabriella asked her. She sniffled at the door and opened it a little more, gesturing for Gabriella to come in. "Tay, why are you crying?"

"We…we just started going out, Gabriella." Taylor sniffed. She had changed into a pair of denim Bermuda shorts, and a white dressy spaghetti strap top, she looked completely fabulous, but her eyes were wet and full of tears, and her nose looked like it was going to drip. Gabriella handed her a tissue from the counter of the bathroom. "I barely know Chad. And I just slept with him. I feel so…dirty and used."

"Chad didn't use you, Tay. You were drunk, you got carried away, it was one time. And I think he cares about you. You're not just some…fling to him." Gabriella said, rubbing her friends back. She knew Taylor wasn't one to sleep around and then be okay with it. She also knew Taylor hadn't been that _way_ with anyone before. She hadn't wanted it to happen that way, but it had, and she couldn't take it back, no matter how hard she tried. "I know, it absolutely sucks that it has to be like this, but you can't just make it go away, you know?"

"Yeah," Taylor sniffled. "I guess so." There was a low tap on the door.

"Tay??" The door creaked slowly open, and Chad's head appeared through it. Taylor groaned quietly, and Gabriella got up, patted her on the shoulder, and looked at Chad on her way out.

"Be nice." She hissed at him, as he smacked her lightly on the back and rolled his eyes. He smiled at Taylor and sat down next to her, and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Well." She said, looking up at him.

"Well." He repeated. He pulled her chin up so she was eye level with him. "I have something kind of…embarrassing to say to you…"

"Oh." Taylor managed. She nodded, not trusting her voice to do the talking.

"…That was my….first." Chad admitted. He blushed slightly and buried his face into her shoulder and groaned.

"That was hard for you to say, wasn't it?" Taylor giggled.

"You know, it really was." Chad said jokingly. "I wouldn't want to share it with anyone but you though." He said, and locked onto her eyes.

"Well…it was the same for me. First. And I think it was meant to be with you, Chad…" Taylor blushed. "I really have deep feelings for you too…"

"Yeah, I think…I think.." Chad started.

"I think we're in love." Taylor finished. "Doesn't that suck?" she giggled.

"Not really," Chad laughed. He turned serious and looked at Taylor deeply. "I love you, Taylor McKessie."

"And I love you, Chad Danforth."

"Well then, we're okay with this?" He asked, flashing his pearly whites.

"We're more than fine with this." Taylor said. "But it's not happening like _that_ again, got it?" She laughed.

"Definitely not," Chad said, "But, maybe another way, another time, when we're really wanting it…"

"Chad, you know it's going to happen again. We're us, we can't keep our hands off each other." She laughed. "But, not on Jason's couch." They laughed and kissed, and left the bathroom holding hands.

"Looks like they're fine," Troy said, tossing a paper towel into the open garbage can, watching Chad and Taylor make out at the kitchen table.

"Looks like everyone's pretty fine," Gabriella giggled, coming up behind him. "Are you fine, Mr. Bolton?" She asked, obviously flirting.

"I am if you are, Miss Montez." He said, turning to meet her gaze. She hugged him loosely, so that she could stare into his eyes.

"But, you see, I don't think I'm so good right now." Gabriella said, falling into his eyes.

"Why is that?" He asked, in a gravely voice.

"Well, you see, there's this guy, and we're together, but at the moment, he isn't kissing me. And it's really starting to make me sa-" Gabriella was cut off in mid sentence by an earth shattering kiss from Troy.

"How are you now, Miss Montez?" He asked a few minutes later, grinning as they came up for air.

"I'm…fine," She giggled, and they kissed again.

* * *

i know, its a little short but i have more things planned, dont worry. Next chapter, it'll get a little...interesting. wink 


	3. What If I Was?

**So, here we go…Chapter 3….Hope I get some good reviews…) I don't really know how this chapter is going to turn out, but hopefully it comes out good. Yay good chapters!! Okay, I'll let you all go read now…peace!! Xoxo!! Oh, and a little side note, I'm going to put disclaimers in now, cause it seems like a smart thing to do…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HSM…JUST THE PLOT AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!!**

* * *

A few hours later, Troy and Gabriella headed home. Troy was happily driving around the corner to his house, after dropping off Gabriella and spending an extra 15 minutes in the car so they could make out. After he pulled into the driveway, he turned off the car and pulled his keys out of the ignition. He strolled up the front steps of his house while whistling to himself. As he reached for the front door handle, the door flew open and Troy was pulled by the collar of his shirt inside. "TROY STEVEN BOLTON, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOUR MOTHER AND I EXPECTED YOU HOME HOURS AGO!" 

"Dad," Troy began, "it's only 12! We slept until at least 11:30…I just took a shower and came home…"

"WE?!" Jack Bolton said, slamming the front door closed behind Troy. He led him into his office and closed the door. "Troy, were you with that Gabriella girl?" Troy knew that even after the callbacks that afternoon, and his father congratulating him on getting the part of Arnold in 'Twinkle Towne', Jack was still a little shady on the idea of Troy and Gabriella dating. He knew that it could interfere with having his son fully focus on the rest of the basketball season.

"…What if I was?" Troy asked, leaning against a row of bookshelves.

"If you were, I would be very angry. I want you completely focused on basketball season, Troy! Scouts are going to be at every game until the end of the season. I think getting you a scholarship would really be a good thing. It would help us see that you can take care of yourself…" Jack said, thinking of Troy getting a scholarship to Duke, or somewhere else prestigious.

"Dad, I've been really thinking about this…and I think I might want to…stop playing basketball after this season…" Troy said quickly, to make sure he got it all out.

"Troy," Jack chuckled in disbelief, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, Dad. I'm just…not passionate about it. I have other things in my life." Troy breathed. He knew that his Dad disapproved of Gabby, but he would just have to get used to her, right?

"WHAT!?" Jack shouted. He got up from behind his desk and walked around to Troy. He slapped him hard, across the face. "Troy Bolton. You will play basketball, you hear me?"

"You can't force me Dad!" Troy yelled. He whimpered as his father slapped him again, and then punched him in the stomach. Troy slid down the bookshelves and moaned on the floor.

"Troy, you listen, and you listen good," Jack said, leaning down to talk lowly into Troy's ear, "You will obey my wishes. And if you don't," Jack kicked the spot where he'd just punched Troy's stomach, "you will NOT be happy at all. Are we clear?" Troy moaned, clutching his stomach. "I SAID, ARE WE CLEAR?!" Jack said, pulling Troy to his feet, and slapping him again. "If this girl gets in the way of your basketball, she will be gone. And I say that in the most sincere manner. Got that?"

"Yes sir." Troy mumbled, and clutched his stomach. His father held the door open for him, and he ran up the stairs, moaning in pain with each step. He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket, and hit the first speed dial, knowing that she would know what to do.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked, picking up her cell phone.

"Gabs," Troy cried muffeldly into the receiver.

"Troy! What's the matter?!"

"Gabs he beat me up." Troy said, trying to stop his shocked tears.

"Who?!?!"

"Dad."

"I'm coming there right this instant. Get yourself down the stairs, and I'll be right there, okay?" She said, hung up, and flew out the door.

5 minutes later, with the excuse that he was going to shoot around with Chad, Troy got downstairs, and outside. He got into Gabriella's car, and she gasped, seeing his torn shirt, battered and bloodied. She hugged him, lightly in fear of hurting him more, and pulled out of the driveway. She drove carefully back to her house, and helped him inside.

"My Mom isn't home for the rest of this week." She said, "She's at a business conference…can you get up the stairs, or do you just want to stay down here?" Gabriella said, with pleading eyes.

"Oof," Troy groaned. He nodded his head towards the couch. She nodded back at him and smiled, as they walked to the couch. He collapsed on the black leather and threw his hand over his head.

"Do you think I could take that shirt off?" Gabriella asked, blushing.

"Don't think cause you got my shirt off once, you're gonna get it off again, Montez," Troy joked.

"No," She said, explaining her self, "I just want to clean off the blood and stuff, and maybe wrap your chest up so it's not all out in the open."

"I got that, Gabs. I was kidding…" He said, looking into her eyes. She lifted his shirt and gasped at what she saw.

"Troy," she said, taking the shirt all the way off, "This is bad. Really bad." She looked at Troy's mangled chest. It was still bleeding a little, and it was already badly bruising.

"I can feel it," he said, looking at her carefully patting the blood with his shirt.

"I'm just going to go upstairs and get some gause…" She said, "And I'll bring you one of the old t-shirts that I kept of my Dads. He was a runner…"

"Thanks Gab," He said, and she went to get the things. When she returned, had wrapped Troy's chest tightly and placed the T-shirt over his head and onto him, she curled up on the couch next to him. He held her tightly, but loose at the same time, so he wouldn't hurt himself. They fell asleep together on the couch, watching TV and occasionally kissing.

* * *

"Zeke! Quit it!!" Sharpay yelled the next morning, as Zeke tickled her. She giggled uncontrollably, and Zeke didn't back down. "STOP IT!!" she squealed. Suddenly, the door of the classroom where she and Zeke were sitting, with the rest of the gang, minus Troy and Gabriella sat, flew open. 

"Yes, Ms. Clayborne?" Ms. Darbus asked, looking at the secretary who stood in the doorway.

"These two belong to you?" Ms. Clayborne said, stepping to the side to reveal Troy and Gabriella, Gabriella holding a large stack of text books in her arms, and Troy holding nothing, and hobbling slightly. "They're from Mrs. Wexler." (The school nurse).

"Yes, thank you." Ms. Darbus said, and gestured for them to take their seats without question.

"Hey man, what's up?" Chad whispered to Troy as he sat down slowly, to avoid making his torso ache more.

"Ah, it's nothing…" Troy lied, patting his chest painfully.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Chad said suspiciously. "You're walking like a mummy who just got out of his tomb. You gonna be good for practice?"

"Mr. Bolton, Mr. Dansforth," Ms. Darbus asked, "Is there something you two would like to share?"

"No, Ms. Darbus. I apologize for the both of us," Troy said, shooting Chad a glare. "It won't happen again."

"Alright, thank you Mr. Bolton." Ms. Darbus said and continued her lesson, which no one really paid much attention to.

"So, now are you gonna tell me what's going on?" Chad asked, standing over Troy's desk as he slowly got up.

"Chad. There's nothing to tell." Troy said sternly, as Gabriella came up behind him and hugged him loosely so she wouldn't hurt him. He turned her around and kissed her lightly, while Chad made gagging noises.

"Babe, don't make fun of them," Taylor said, appearing next to Chad. He wrapped an arm around her.

"They aren't as cute as us, though," He whined. Suddenly, Troy's face was stricken with pain, and he doubled backwards as he let out a loud moan.

* * *

So what do you think??

Sorry I left you with a little...well big cliff hangar. thats okay though. its all good. :)

R & R...5 reviews and I'll update today!!


	4. I Can Read Faster Than THAT

**So, here's chapter 4!!! I didn't get a bunch of reviews, so I didn't update yesterday…but I'm here now, so that's good. Anyway, I won't keep you all here….**

**In this chapter, all I own is the plot, and the OC's…**

* * *

"TROY?!" Gabriella yelled, running to him. She began to cry, as she slumped down next to him and stroked his hand. "Chad, go get someone. Now!" She managed, before putting her head against his shoulder and quietly listening to his heart beat in his chest. Chad ran in the direction of the main office, leaving Taylor to comfort Gabriella.

"Is he breathing?" Taylor panicked, not being comforting at all.

"Yeh," Gabriella sobbed.

"You think he just fainted or something?" Taylor said. Gabriella nodded slowly, before lifting her head to reveal the wet spot on Troy's shirt where she had been crying. Her make up was smeared, and she looked sort of disheveled. She really loved him, didn't she? Suddenly, Chad appeared by Taylor's side, the school nurse by his side. She leaned over and checked Troy's pulse, at the same time ordering Chad to go have the secretary call an ambulance.

"Ambulance?!" Gabriella sobbed loudly, Taylor reached down towards her, and Gabriella let her friend pull her up to her feet and hug her.

"Gabby, he's going to be fine, I promise." Taylor said into Gabriella's ear as Gabriella sobbed into Taylor's shoulder. "Did something happen to him? Was he okay when you saw him first this morning?" _Should I tell Taylor about Mr. Bolton? It would be the smartest option, wouldn't it? But what if Troy doesn't want Chad to know, because she'll tell him if she knows. I don't know what to do…it should be his choice who knows and who doesn't._ Gabriella thought. She lied, nodding into Taylor's shoulder. Suddenly, Chad came racing back.

"They're on their way, Mrs. Wexler," Chad said. He looked over to where Taylor and Gabriella stood, and saw that Taylor was glancing desperately at him. 'What?' he mouthed.

'Offer to hug her! My shoulder is soaked!' Taylor mouthed slowly, so he'd get all the words in.

"Oh," Chad said. He scowled playfully, "I can read faster than that Tay. I'm not that stupid." Gabriella looked up confusedly, mascara starting to run down the front of her face. Taylor wiped it away and glared at Chad. "Or uhh….maybe I am." Chad said. He walked over to the girls and offered Gabriella his open arms, which she accepted, sobbing into his collar as he leaned down to reach her. In about 10 minutes, two men in white paramedic outfits came quickly down the hall with a stretcher between them. They said something inaudible to Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad, and she said something back. They went on for a minute, and then one of the paramedics lifted Troy onto the stretcher. As they strapped him down, his eyes began to open slowly. He saw Chad. Hugging someone…hugging…Gabriella? What?!

"OHMYGOSH TROY!" Gabriella said, shoving Chad off her and running to the side of the stretcher. She grabbed his hand. He slowly noticed her tears. What was going on? And why was he lying on something? He was in school, right? "Troy, are you okay?" She sobbed, so he almost didn't understand her.

"Wh-w-why am I l-lying d-down?" He said breathlessly.

"You…you…" Gabriella began, trailing off into sobs. She squeezed his hand and tried to regain her composure. When that didn't work, Chad and Taylor took their ques to come over and explain.

"You fainted, for some reason." Taylor explained, in a soothing voice.

"Dude, one minute you're up and walking and the next you're all slumped over on the floor," Chad said. "You should be thankful that Coach is big on those wind sprints, cause I had to do some serious running for you." Taylor rolled her eyes and smacked Chad lightly, which he pretended hurt him greatly.

"Does the baby need a stretcher?" Taylor said in a baby talk voice, pouting playfully, and then rolling her eyes. She shifted her attention to Gabriella, who had sat down on the floor, her head lying in Troy's big palm. (**A/N: Okay, I'm not really sure if you know this, but stretchers have like…retractable bars that stretch if you want the stretcher to be able to be wheeled at like…hand level, I guess, and if you want it lower, it can go all the way down so that you're kind of lying on a pad on the floor, so when they put the person on the stretcher in the ambulance, they can have them lying flat and not have to reach up to get to them. Don't ask me how I know this…I think I just watch too much TV. Anyway…**)

"D-don't even 'bout Coach," Troy mumbled. Gabriella looked at him intently. "Gabby don't cry," he managed, then took a breath, "I'm gonna be just fine."

"I know," She cried, she sucked in air, "you just scared me so bad, Troy. I was afraid something was wrong."

"Something is wrong," Troy pointed out. Gabriella looked pained.

"What?" She asked, afraid to find the answer.

"Two things, technically," he said.

"What?!" She said, more fierce this time, with growing worry. She clutched his hand tightly with both of hers, got up on her knees, and stared at him with big glassy eyes.

"Well, for one, you aren't kissing me," he chuckled lightly as she sighed in annoyance, "and two, you're still crying, and I don't like to see you cry. Now come over here." He said and weakly pulled her from the floor (or at least pretended he did, seeing as Gabriella lifted herself up).

"I'm supposed to be kissing you, am I?" She asked, flirting a little.

"You are." He said. "Every sick patient needs a kiss every now and then," she laughed, and leaned in to peck his cheek. With impressive speed, Troy yanked her head toward the front of his face, and she went with it, kissing him passionately, until the paramedics, who had been chatting with the nurse, cleared their throats as a sign that they'd be taking Troy now, and Gabriella would just have to let go of him.

"Sorry," she mumbled, pecking Troy's cheek. She glanced at Mrs. Wexler, who had a look of delight mixed with annoyance on her face.

"You want to go with him?" She asked, pointing towards the front doors of East High, where the paramedics were now leading Troy's stretcher. Gabriella nodded furiously. "Well then, I'll sign you out. I just need a note tomorrow saying why you left, and then it's fine. Now go, be with Mr. Bolton, I can see he may need you."

"Thank you!" Gabriella squealed, forgetting her Mother wouldn't be back until the next week, and jogging to get to the front doors and catch up with Troy and the paramedics. She was breathing a little heavier by the time she caught up with them, and looked over to one of the paramedics, who eyed her questioningly. "Uhh, I'm wit-"

"She's coming along for the ride, guys," Troy said in a weak, uneasy voice. The two just smiled, and Gabriella held Troy's hand for the rest of the walk to the ambulance. Once he was in, and they were on their way to the hospital, Gabriella looked down at Troy, who had been contently watching her stroke his palm the entire time.

"You scared the crap out of me, you know that, right?" She said, brushing a few loose strands of hair out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, babe," He said. "I just remember pain, and I fell and that was it. And then you were hugging Chad. And I got weird and jealous. And then I realized you were crying, and I wasn't standing and…I don't know, it was just weird. You don't think it could've been from…last night, right?"

"Maybe," She said, "Maybe he really hurt something…"

"Well, I don't know what I'm going to tell them. I'm going to have to make something up…I don't want anything bad to happen to my Da-"

"Mr. Bolton? Is there any number we can reach to contact your parents? It seems as though the nurse was a little pre occupied in making sure you were alive to do so…" A paramedic said, leaning through the opening between the front and the back.

"Err," Troy said, "I think my Dad's at a seminar this week, in Texas, right over the border, so he won't be home for another week," Troy said, lying a little about his Dad…Coach was at a seminar, but he could be easily reached if needed, since the seminar was only a few hours from East High, but stretching the truth a little never hurt anyone, right?

"Miss…uhh," The paramedic said, not knowing Gabriella's name.

"Montez," Gabriella informed him, "Gabriella Montez," she said distractedly.

"Miss Montez, then, is there anyone you know of that we can contact about this?"

"Uhh," Gabriella thought quickly, "Mrs. Bolton, Arissa." Troy shot her a pleading look.

"My Mom? She's in Seattle," He whispered.

"Exactly," Gabriella hissed, "She won't be able to do anything except book a flight home, which you will assure her not to do when you speak to her, and then you'll stay with me until she gets home. Just make sure you down play the whole thing, and it'll be fine."

"It's sexy how you're so smart," He said, and saw her blush.

"Thanks…" She replied, kissing his cheek. "Got it!" She said out loud, "it's 299-9547 (**A/N: Made up number**), area code 648."

"Alright, thanks, Miss Montez." The paramedic said, and he turned to dial the number. A few minutes later, a cell phone was handed in the back to give to Troy.

"Mom?" Troy asked the receiver.

"Troy! Honey! Are you okay?" His Mother's caring voice asked.

"Yeaaaah, Mom, I'm fine. I'm just going in to get checked out. I don't think I drank enough after practice yesterday, and I was a little dehydrated. That's all. I think Dad worked us extra hard, since he left this morning for that thing."

"Oh, right!" Arissa said, Troy could see a mental picture of her slapping her hand to her forehead. "I completely forgot about that. Listen, honey, if you're okay, then do I need to book a flight for now, or should I stay the rest of my time here with Aunt Lillian?"

"Oh, don't be silly Mom," Troy said, "I'll be fine, and anyways, I was already staying with Chad tonight," Troy lied, "So Mrs, Dansforth will be sure to look after me. I promise, I'll call if anything goes awry."

"Nice vocabulary, sweet heart," Arissa joked.

"SAT prep book, you know?" He joked back. They said their good byes, and Troy promised to call later. Then they pulled up at the Hospital.

* * *

**So there you are. Chapter 4. I'll have 5 up soon, just make sure you Read And Review (CAN'T STRESS THE REVIEW PART ENOUGH) if you want more!! Xoxo Cher!!**


	5. Good To Know You Care About Him

**Hey guys!!! Here's chapter 4!! Hope you like it:**

* * *

"So," Dr. Harrison (Troy's Doctor) said, entering the waiting room, where Gabriella was-what else- waiting. "You must be Miss Montez," he stuck his hand out, she shook it. "I'm Dr. Harrison."

"How did you know?" Gabriella said sarcastically, motioning to the otherwise empty room, "the room is so full."

"Lucky guess," Dr. Harrison laughed. "Troy's out of his MRI, he wanted you to come in the room we've put him in."

"He's being admitted?" Gabriella asked, suddenly nervous.

"We aren't sure yet. The results of the MRI should come through within a half hour or so…" Dr. Harrison explained. He waved Gabriella into the small room across the hallway. She followed, and ran to Troy from the door way, and hugged him around the neck.

"Hi," he said, kissing her cheek as she blushed.

"Hi," She said, and smiled looking at his eyes. "Hi, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, my chest is killing me, but that's because they keep touching it, but it'll be okay, right Doc?" he said to Dr. Harrison, pushing a few loose hairs off of Gabriella's forehead.

"We'll see," he laughed, "I'm going to go check out the scan, Mr. Bolton. I'll be back soon. Be good, you two."

"Don't worry about us." Gabriella said, smiling. The doctor chuckled, walked out, and Gabriella said into the bed, sitting up next to Troy, and playing with his hands as he stroked her hair.

**15 Minutes Later…**

"Bolton? Your results are in," Dr. Harrison said, popping his head in.

"Hit me, doc," Troy said, smiling. He felt Gabriella squeeze his hand, and he squeezed hers back.

"Well, it looks pretty good, aside from one little thing, a little internal bleeding, which is probably why you fainted. But that's alright because it's stopped, which means you should just have bruising on that chest for a while. Nothing broken or anything, which is pretty much what we were scared of. You should probably stay out of school for the rest of the week, just for precaution."(It was a Monday, by the way) Dr. Harrison said. He handed a stack of papers to Troy, "Just fill these out, and you'll be on your way."

"Thanks, doc." Troy smiled. He had Gabriella help him fill out the papers, and then called Chad for a ride, since Gabriella's car was still at school.

"I'll be there in a few," Chad said. When he picked them up, Taylor was in the passenger's side, with a slight frown on her face. The two got in, and Chad began to drive. Taylor turned in her seat.

"Troy, are you going to tell us what's going on?" she asked point blank.

"What's going on about what?" he asked.

"You don't just faint for nothing," she said. Chad nudged her. "No." she said to him, "I want to make sure he's not in trouble."

"Nice to see you care about _him_," Chad mumbled, switching lanes.

"Shut up," Taylor kissed his cheek and turned back to Troy. "Honestly, Troy. Is there something wrong?"

* * *

**This chapter is WAY WAY WAY shorter than planned, but I wanted to get an update on this story out, so i promise, the next one will be longer! R & R : xox Cher**


	6. Metaphor

**Hey guys!! I'm back with chapter six!! Not really sure how this one is going to turn out quite yet, because I really don't have a huge plan for this story…I mean, I know what I want to happen, but I have some plot ideas to work out first…so that's really it for me. I'll get to the chapter now… yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM…but if I did, it'd be so cool…hahaha**

* * *

"Taylor, I don't think this is the best time," Gabriella reasoned. Taylor rolled her eyes, but when Troy didn't answer, Taylor backed off. They rode most of the rest of the way in silence.

"Where am I dropping you two?" Chad asked, at a stop light. "I'm taking Tay somewhere, so tell me now."

"You're taking me somewhere?" Taylor asked, smiling.

"Yes," Chad answered simply.

"Be afraid," Troy grumbled, "be very afraid."

"Oh, shut up Troy. When you're taking Gabs out next time, I'm going to tell _her_ to be afraid." Chad said, pounding on the horn to the car in front of him, who wasn't moving.

"Chad, you can take us to my house, just make the next right and it's straight down and on the left." Gabriella said, seeing the car in front of them get the clue and start to drive. "Where are you taking Taylor?" she asked when Chad had made the turn and was driving slowly down the road, looking carefully for Gabriella's house.

"Like I'm going to say it with her right here," Chad snorted, "Then it'd be no fun, and I couldn't torture her until we get there."

"Oh, you're really too sweet," Taylor said sarcastically. Chad pulled into the Montez's driveway, and Troy and Gabriella got out.

"Have fun, you two," Troy said to them, as Chad rolled the window down and grinned cheekily at them.

"Same to you," Chad said, as Taylor smacked him in the arm playfully. They left, and Gabriella helped Troy up the stairs to her front door. Once they were inside, and Troy was lying on the couch, Gabriella piped up.

"Are you going to tell Chad?" she asked cautiously. She knew that it was probably going to be a touchy subject, but it was important that she knew, because if she accidentally told Taylor, and Taylor told Chad, and Chad told Troy…she didn't even want to think about what would happen.

"About what?" Troy said, playing dumb.

"About…about your Dad, Troy." She said, hoping that she wouldn't be pushing any buttons.

"I don't know yet, Gabs," He said, as Gabriella plopped next to him on the couch. "If this wasn't the only time, and god forbid, he does it again, I might tell Chad…but if he doesn't do it again, then I don't see a reason to."

"I get that, Troy," Gabriella said, "I understand your reasoning, but maybe you could tell your Mom…when she gets back, I mean. I just think that it would be good for her to know, and talk to your Dad about…"

"I don't know," he said, pulling her so she was lying across his lap, "but I don't want to think about them right now, all I want to think about is you." And with that, she sat up and they kissed, only coming up for air when it was completely needed.

**3 days later…**

"I need a metaphor," Troy said, looking down at the poem he was writing for English. Gabriella had been letting him stay at her house while she was at school, and then bringing him his homework afterwards. "Metaphor, metaphor, metaphor……hey Gabs?"

"Yes?" she asked, looking up from her Calculus book, and lifting her glasses off her nose, and pushing them up into her hair.

"What's a metaphor?" He asked as Gabriella laughed furiously, knowing that he was being completely serious. She thought for a few minutes, while Troy had turned back to his poem, figuring she was just ignoring him, and was in her math zone.

"Your eyes are like blue ponds, that I could just fall into." She stated, pushed her glasses back down, and turned back to the book.

"Thanks," Troy said, leaning over to kiss her neck.

"That was your metaphor," she giggled, as Troy stopped kissing her neck and laughed. "That didn't mean you should stop, though."

"Oh, I see, you want the special treatment? Well, my girl gets the best, so I guess I can't stop, can I?" he laughed, and continued kissing her neck. A few minutes later, his phone rang loudly in his pocket. He groaned, and stopped while pulling out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"Troy, man it's Chad, what's going on?"

"Oh, you just have the most terrible timing on earth…as usual," Troy said, rolling his eyes.

"You and Gabs…getting down?" Chad said, chuckling.

"No, Chad." Troy sighed, "What do you want? I'm busy."

"Busy getting down," Chad added quickly so Troy couldn't argue. "But anyway, I was just saying, Sharpay and Ryan are having a party tonight at their house, something about…birthdays? I don't know, Taylor told me but I sort of just nodded and didn't pay attention…but anyway, they want you two to come."

"Sweet," Troy said, "What time?"

"I think 8, but I'm not sure…maybe come around…7:30?"

"I'll just have Gabriella call Taylor," Troy grumbled. "Talk to you later."

"Bye, have fun with Gabby," Chad said in a sing song voice and disconnected.

"Sharpay and Ryan are having a party," Troy yawned, "They want us to come."

"Chad, I'm guessing," Gabriella laughed, while pushing Troy's hair out of his eyes.

"Yep, and he forgets what time, so in a little bit we have to call Taylor." Troy said.

"Why not now?"

"Because now, I'm going to do this," he said, leaned over, and kissed her.

"And I'm going to do this," Gabriella said when they broke, and kissed him.

**Later that night, on the way to Ryan and Sharpay's house…**

Troy knocked on the door, then just rolled his eyes and flung the door open, knowing it wouldn't work because no one would hear it. "Is it possible for a house to be too big for your own good?" he asked, chuckling as he followed behind Gabriella, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Be nice," she laughed as she turned and softly kissed Troy.

"Nice first impression, coming into the house," Sharpay giggled, as Zeke tickled her and kissed her neck. They were sitting on a couch, in the small living room across the room.

"Thanks, we like to make the impression that we're very….loving," Troy said, laughing slightly as they made their way to the couch. "Where's Chad and Taylor?"

"Oh, somewhere…" Sharpay sighed.

"We sent them to get drinks about…" Zeke said, looking down at his watch, "a half hour ago, so who knows, they could be anywhere in this place by now."

"Why don't I go check on them," Gabriella volunteered. "I'm actually really thirsty."

"Okey doke, but if you catch them doing inappropriate things, don't say we didn't warn you," Sharpay said, as Gabriella got off Troy's lap and kissed him before heading into the kitchen.

* * *

**So, there's chapter 6…What does Gabriella see in the kitchen? Hehehe…R & R!!! **


	7. Dunno & Don't Care

**Hey! I wanted to update this one, cause I got a TON of reviews…so here you go!! Chapter 7…**

**Disclaimer: WHAT TIME IS IT? Summertime…and I still don't own HSM. Aw, rats…**

* * *

Gabriella walked down the cavernous hallway and into the kitchen. As she turned in, locating the fridge, she saw two sets of legs on the floor. She rounded the island counter, and to her astonishment, she saw Chad sitting on the floor, with Taylor's head in his shoulder. Taylor was sobbing hysterically, and Chad was murmuring things like "It's going to be fine, Tay," and "It's okay baby," into her ear. He noticed Gabriella and smiled, shooting his eyes down at Taylor. Taylor instinctively looked up.

"Gabi," she murmured, and burst into tears. "Gabs, I…I," she trailed off, and began to cry louder, and harder.

"What's the matter Tay? What is it?" Gabriella asked in a scared tone. She knelt down next to Taylor and grabbed her shoulders. Chad looked on in silent shock, not knowing Gabriella to be like this at all.

"I'm…I'm…" Taylor said. She sobbed lightly into Gabriella's shirt.

**Meanwhile, in the living room…**

"Where's Gabby? She's been gone a while," Troy said, curiously, getting bored watching Zeke and Sharpay tickle each other.

"Dunno," Zeke shrugged.

"Don't care," Sharpay agreed, not taking her eyes off Zeke. She giggled, smiling hugely. _I don't know when I've really ever seen her that happy, _Troy thought, as Gabriella walked out of the kitchen, Chad in tow.

"Where's Tay?" Troy wondered aloud.

"We're going to head out," Chad said, looking distant.

"Why?" Sharpay giggled, as Gabriella sat down on the couch next to Troy.

"She's…not feeling to well. She's really upset about something or other, I think her parents said something…I don't really know. She just wants me to tell you all that she's sorry and she just really wants to go home." Chad said, sounding as if he was reciting from memory.

"Alright, tell her to feel better," Sharpay said rushed, and kissed Zeke's cheek. Troy and Gabriella left about an hour later, not having much fun without Chad and Taylor. Once they were in the car, Troy pegged her on it.

"What's the matter with Taylor and Chad?" He asked, as Gabriella put the car into drive and pulled out into the street.

"Oh, nothing major…"Gabriella lied badly, "Tay just wasn't feeling all that well."

"Gabs, I can tell you're lying. You're terrible at it. Now tell me the truth." He chuckled.

"I can't," she sighed, "It's not my place to say it."

"Well, as long as they're okay…" Troy said.

"That's the thing," Gabriella sighed, "I don't know if they are. It's just…Taylor's been…sick."

"So…she goes to the doctor. He gives her medication…she gets better….need I go on?" Troy said.

"Not that kind of sick, babe. It's a different kind of sick."

"What, does she have something bad?!" Troy said, getting upset.

"NO!" Gabriella said, wanting to assure Troy that Taylor would be okay, "Not that kind of sick…it's a kind of…good kind of sick, I guess."

"Wait," Troy said, putting two and two together, "you don't mean…"

"Yeah," Gabriella said, in a small voice.

"Woah."

"That's what I said," Gabriella chuckled, "And Miss Tay is less than okay with it."

"She's not going to…get rid of it, is she?" Troy said cautiously.

"I hope not, I wouldn't want her to do something dumb like that…" Gabriella said, trailing off. "She just found out, about an hour before Chad picked her up for the party. He seemed a little freaked by it, but I think he's okay right now. He's just trying to pick up the pieces and move to the next thing."

"That's the one thing about Chad. He can't stay with one problem for too long. He gets over things pretty fast." Troy thought aloud.

"I guess that can be a good thing sometimes," Gabriella said, pulling into her driveway.

"Except when it comes to girls," Troy mumbled, with Gabriella out of ear shot. _Taylor is different though, _Troy thought,_ I think he loves her. That's kind of weird…_ Troy got out of the car and wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist from behind. She giggled as he kissed her neck, and she unlocked the door. They walked inside, and she flipped on the light switch, illuminating the front hall way.

"Troy Bolton. You let go of that girl right now," a voice said, the furiousness in it making it quiver. Troy looked up to see who it was, a smile still plastered on his face. The smile disappeared, and his face went pale. "I SAID LET GO!" the voice continued, as the person behind it came closer, and began to grab Troy.

"Let go of me," Troy grunted, and got punched hard in the jaw.

"MR. BOLTON?! STOP!!" Gabriella shrieked, crying. Mr. Bolton turned to her.

"You?! You have the audacity to tell ME to stop?! Look what you've done to my son, you SLUT!" Mr. Bolton yelled. The anger filled Troy's eyes. He lunged towards his father.

"Don't you DARE call her that!" He yelled. He grabbed his father and shook him hard. "Don't EVER!"

"TROY! THINK OF WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!" Mr. Bolton yelled, getting angrier by the second. He grabbed Troy, and pushed him against the wall. "Wait until I'm done with you…" Mr. Bolton said. He beat Troy, punching him continually in the stomach until he slumped down on the wall, unconscious. Then, he turned and started at Gabriella. He grabbed her by the front of her shirt, and pushed her up against the wall behind her. "You listen, and you listen good, you slut," he whispered to her. "I will not tolerate," he said, punching her in the stomach when he said 'tolerate' "you," he said, punching again, "seeing," he punched her again, "my," he punched her once more, "son!" he said, punching her hard, so she slumped over. He held her up. "Understand?" he said, smirking. He dropped her, and her head made a hollow _thud_ on the wood floor.

* * *

**Okay, you all hate me, I know. But now don't you want to see what happens?! R & R!!! xox**


	8. He Never Seemed So Abussive

**Hey!! Ice is back with a brand new invention!! Haha, nah I'm just here with a brandy new chapter! Sweetness!! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: We got winners, we got losers, and I still don't own Troy, Gabriella, or any of HSM. Which is kind of depressing, not gonna lie. **

* * *

Troy's eyes opened, and his vision was blurred. "Huh?" he groaned. The pain in his stomach was immense. Wait, where was Gabriella? "Gabby?" he strained, "Gab?" He turned slowly, and saw, to his horror, Gabriella lying on the floor, out cold. He somehow got himself over there, feeling as if his body were a ton of brick that he needed to move up a steep hill in the snow. He slowly put his hand to her neck, feeling for her pulse. He felt a few beats, and let out a sigh of relief. He needed to get to a phone. He needed to call Chad, or Taylor, or an ambulance. No, he wouldn't call an ambulance. He couldn't. He rummaged in his pocket slowly, and picked out his cell phone. He hit the numbers as if his fingers were made of lead.

"What?!" Chad snapped answering the phone.

"Chad?" Troy said, blearily, with a raspy voice.

"WHAT?!" Chad exploded, not realizing that Troy was hurt. He was having his own damn problems, and Troy needed to learn how to manage by himself.

"Chad, Coach came in…he beat us up…Gabby's unconscious…I just woke up Chad please…" Troy begged. Chad stood there, in stunned silence.

"You're at Gabby's, right?" he asked, getting up from Taylor's couch. Taylor stirred in her sleep, and got up, as Chad made his way to the door, clicking his phone shut.

"Where are you going?" She asked, her eyes big and full.

"Coach beat them up?" Chad mumbled to himself, as Taylor, getting the message, ran along side Chad and they went out to the car. As Chad zoomed down the street, he filled Taylor in on what he knew.

"Mr. Bolton? He never…seemed so…abusive." Taylor said, searching for the right words.

"Well, there's something we all have inside that no one really knows about. I guess for coach, it's pure anger." Chad sighed. He pulled into Gabriella's driveway, and the two bolted (**a/n: haha bolt-ed, blot-on lol I'm such a dork…**) into the house.

"Oh god," Taylor said as she saw Gabriella's state. Her leg was twisted in an extremely odd manner, and her eyes were sort of open, but she was unconscious.

"Is she…okay?" Chad asked, from his position of lifting up Troy. Troy groaned loudly, and Chad tried to be a bit more careful.

"She's breathing, if that's what you mean," Taylor said. "Chad, I can't lift her. I'm not strong enough," Taylor said.

"Hmm…Let me go and bring him to the car, and then I'm going to come back, and get her." Chad decided. He took Troy out, struggling the whole way, but not letting it show so Taylor wouldn't feel bad. He put Troy in the backseat, wondering why Troy had called him, and not 9-1-1. _Whatever,_ he thought to himself. He walked back inside, panting, and did the same with Gabriella, and then drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

* * *

**Okay, super super super superrrrr short, I know, but I wanted to update, since finals are OVER! I'll try to get more up tomorrow! R & R xox!! **


	9. Uh, What Does The Little Plus Mean?

**HEY! It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry for not updating in the past week… I just haven't had time. :( Sorry. Now that it's really summer though, I'll be able to update more often…I was going through the process of finding a job (which sucks, by the way) and now that I have it, I'll be able to stop stressing over it. All right then, I know you're all itching, so here's the chapter! It's a little Chaylor-y in the beginning, but it'll go more towards what's going on with our favorite couple in the world, a.k.a. Troyella… R & R xox! OH and I'm not going to be able to update in the coming week either, I'll be away. I'm so sorry guys! I feel so bad…I'll try to make this chapter long enough though ;) Okay, that's all for now. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it, sadly enough. But, but, I own the plot! And I own the OC's, which isn't that bad, is it:)**

* * *

The passenger door of Chad's car flew open as the car slowed, as Taylor jumped out and ran into the emergency room entrance. "M-my friends, they're in our car, we found one unconscious…both all beaten and battered. My boyfriend is out there with them." Taylor said in a rush to the woman behind the desk. She saw Taylor's state of panic, and rushed outside, ushering to a man behind the security desk.

"Bring me two stretchers, Daniel?" The woman said to the man, as she followed Taylor to the car. "Their names?" she asked, as Chad loaded Gabriella onto one of the stretchers.

"Umm, Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton," Taylor answered.

"Alright, I'm going to bring these two straight into the Trauma Center, and I'll bring the 2 of you into the waiting area to fill out these papers," she said, as two men in scrubs wheeled the stretchers down the hallway. Taylor nodded, and gripped Chad's hand. Chad, meanwhile, stood silently, still astounded by the fact that Coach had done that to them. He was…coach! The guy he'd known since he was mini LeBron in diapers! And now…this whole…beating on Troy, not to mention, Gabriella thing? It was all too much to be swimming around his head, along with the fact that he'd been with Taylor for not even 2 weeks and she was pregnant…it was all happening so fast.

**FLASHBACK **

_Chad was tossing clothes into his hamper, acting like they were three-pointers, when his phone began to buzz on his night table. He looked down at the screen and smiled when he saw her name. "Hey baby," he answered. He heard sobs on the other line, her gasping for breath. "What's the matter, Tay? Are you okay?" _

_"Chad?" She said, inhaling and clearing her nasal passages, "Can you…come over here? I kind of have something I wanted to tell you…" _

_"Are you okay, Taylor?" Chad asked seriously. _

_"I'll be fine," she said warmly, "please, just come over…we need to talk."_

_"That sounds bad," Chad said._

_"Just come over?" Taylor said a little snippily. _

_"Alright, I'll be there in five," he said. He grabbed his keys, turned off his stereo, and jogged out of the house, wondering what was so urgent. As he walked up the front steps into Taylor's house, and knocked lightly on the door. Taylor answered, and Chad immediately pulled her into a hug. "What's wrong?" he asked. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she wasn't in her usual wardrobe, but just a baggy t-shirt covered her, stopping at her knees. "You look…different." _

_"Different?" she asked, more tears forming in her eyes. _

_"Different," Chad confirmed, "And hot…Ow!" he said, rubbing the spot on his arm that Taylor had just smacked. She took his hand, and led him up to her bedroom. "You're not wearing that to Sharpay and Ryan's party, are you?" _

_"Shit. I forgot about that…listen, we have bigger things to discuss right now…" she said, sniffling. He rubbed her back soothingly, but panicking on the inside. _

_"Like…" he said. _

_"Like…" she said. She held up one finger, and walked into her connecting bathroom. "Like this." She said, holding up a thin white stick._

_"What is that?" Chad asked slowly._

_"Pregnancy test." She said, handing it to him, and lowering her head. "There's about 20 more in the bathroom."_

_"And…what does the little plus mean?" He asked, inspecting the test. _

_"It means it's negative, Chad." She said, sarcasm dripping of every word. _

_"You mean…" he trailed off. _

_"Almost all of them are the same." She sighed. "18 out of 20 say that I'm pregnant."_

_"But…but isn't it too soon to tell, isn't it?" he asked, panicking slightly, but wanting to hide it so he wouldn't make her mad._

_"No…look…I took it because I was late…and then I had to take another, to see if it was right…and one thing led to another…and…I think they're right. I haven't puked since I was 7 years old and had the stomach flu. I threw my guts up this morning…" she said, beginning to cry harder. He stood and wrapped her in a hug, kissing the top of her head. _

_"Listen to me, Taylor Melissa McKessie, we are going to get through this…if you are pregnant, it's going to be okay. I love you, you know that?" he said, rubbing her back as she nodded. _

_"I know," she said, and smiled, "I love you too."_

_"We're going to make a doctors appointment, to make sure we aren't going crazy for nothing, right?" he asked._

_"Yeah, I'll do it first thing tomorrow," she said, and buried her head into his chest. "You'll come with me, right?" _

_"Of course, baby," he said, kissing the top of her head again, "I'll do anything you want me to do." He cringed slightly, picturing Taylor calling him at 3 AM just wanting to chat…Oh well, he'd gotten himself into the mess and it wasn't _so_ bad…_

"_You're sweet," Taylor said, smiling brightly at him, "I like it."_

"_Oh and the mean girl returns," Chad said, smiling, knowing that she was feeling somewhat better about this whole thing because she knew he'd be there for her. _

"_She never left…it was a temporary relapse." Taylor chuckled. She walked over to her bed and sat down. A few moments later, she felt Chad rub her back. Then it hit her. Reality sank in. She was like the girl in that TV movie, Mom at Sixteen, plus two years…and it wasn't what she wanted. She began to tear up again, and Chad held her close, but it wasn't as comforting as before._

END FLASHBACK 

"Here," Taylor said, now handing the completed paper work to the woman, who she presumed to be a nurse.

"Thanks, I'll go check on the boy now…the girl was taken straight into surgery, just to repair that leg, she'll be fine…Oh, and while we're here, could you contact the parents of both of the patients? We can only release details to them…" she trailed off, as Taylor nodded.

"Um…Troy's parents are both out of town at the moment…his mother is in Seattle, and his Dad is at a seminar and can't be reached," Chad said, lying partially, because he knew that Troy's father was no longer at his seminar. He'd obviously been back long enough to beat the crap out of his son and his son's girlfriend…

"Well, I suppose if you call miss…Montez's parents, I can release the information to them." The nurse said, rifling through her papers to find Gabriella's name.

"Alright, I'll call her mother," Taylor said. She grabbed Chad's hand and dragged him with her outside. She began to dial her phone while Chad hugged her, noticing she needed something to hold onto, because she was stumbling. "Miss Montez?" she said when the other line picked up, "It's Taylor…Gabby's fri-…oh yes of course…no…see, that's why I'm calling…Gabriella and Troy called us…they were attacked, and at the moment Gabriella is in surgery…yes…uh…no they don't know who…Albuquerque General. Yes, we'll be waiting for you out front…Chad and I…yes, okay see you then Miss Montez." She ended the call, and placed her phone in her pocket, hugging Chad and burying her face into his chest.

"They're going to be fine, babe," Chad comforted, rubbing her back. "Why don't we go back inside?"

"Okay," she managed. "We have to come back out to meet Miss Montez though."

"Don't worry, we will…let's just go in." Chad said and led her inside.

"Miss…uh…" The nurse said, coming up to Taylor as she walked in the automatic doors.

"McKessie. Taylor McKessie, is there something wrong?"

"Your friend came out of surgery…I just wanted to let her mother know…"

"She's on her way. Why, is something wrong?"

"I can't really release that to you."

"Ma'am please. This girl is my best friend. She…she's the only one I can tell my secrets to. I just want to know if she's okay."

"She's fine." The nurse breathed, "she just…she's fine, she broke her leg in three places, and she has a minor concussion. Her boyfriend is fine as well, but his damage is a little more extensive…we'll tell you when her moth-"

"Where's Gabriella?" Miss Montez said, coming in behind Taylor. "Where is she?"

* * *

**Ooh, Miss Montez is a little…stressed out…but wouldn't you be:) So, what's up with Troy? How are they going to handle this whole…drama? ;) see you guys after my vacation! xox**


	10. Don't Worry, I'll Get My Own Candy

**HEY MY LOYAL READERS!!! Ah! I missed you guys so much! I'm so excited to be putting a new chapter up, you don't even know… :) This is Chapter TEN!! I'M SOOO EXCITED!! TEN CHAPTERS:) So, I won't make you all crazy and be long handed about the beginning authors note, here's the chapter:) OH and anything in the chapter you read about medical type things are most likely incorrect…I'm not a doctor obviously; I just…take what I can from TV…so if I offend anyone with bad medical descriptions, I'm terribly sorry. This chapter is a little Chaylor-y, but I did what I could, since T & G are still… :( so, anyway, here's the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, or the characters. If I did, Troy and Gabriella would be kissing all over the place, and there would be a two hour Jason filled special every night…ah what a life… :)**

* * *

"_Where's Gabriella?" Miss Montez said, coming in behind Taylor. "Where is she?"_

"I assume that you're her Mother?" The nurse said, glancing at Taylor who gave a nod. "Your daughter has just come out of surgery," The nurse said matter of fact-ly, although she saw the woman's face pale considerably at the mention of the word surgery, "she did fine, we just had to repair something in her leg. She has a minor concussion, but other than that, she'll be ready to go home within the next day or two, I'd assume. It's the young man she came in with that we had a little more work with…" the woman trailed off, as Maria Montez nodded and urged her to continue. "It seemed as though he'd already done some damage, and was healing from bleeding internally…all the bleeding was gone, however the way he was hurt it retuned…he's broken a few ribs, but we had to proceed with surgery for the bleeding…it was a little worse than the first time, but he should be out within an hour…he's been in there for about a half hour already, so it shouldn't be must longer. He'll be fine as well, but he'll have to stay an extra night for observation, then recovery…he should be out a day or so after your daughter, I'd say." The woman concluded. Maria was pale, as she looked behind the woman into the recovery rooms of the hospital.

"C-can I see my daughter?" she said, stuttering a bit.

"Yes, but just you for now…" the nurse said. She saw Taylor's face grow cold. "And I suppose after her, one of you two may go in if you want. But only one…the other can go see the boy after his surgery is over." Taylor grinned, as Maria's face softened very slightly. The nurse led her back to the recovery room where Gabriella was, leaving Chad to hug Taylor and wipe her stress filled tears.

"I just hope Troy is okay…" he mumbled into Taylor's hair, "I think I should call his mom…she can fly home early."

"That's a good idea…there's no way they'll release him on his own, or even to Gabriella's Mom…I'll come with you, and then I'll go in to see her."

"Okay," Chad said. The two walked out the automatic doors and huddled under the overhang as Chad pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed a few numbers and hit the send button. After a few moments, he mouthed to Taylor 'answering machine'. She nodded and he began his message. "Hi, Mrs. Bolton, this is Chad…Troy's friend…yeah, you knew that. Uh…Troy is…in the hospital. Again. He's in surgery right now…they didn't want to hold it off any longer than necessary, so…I'll call you again when he gets out to give you the details on everything, and…I…I figured you'd want to call Mr. Bolton. I didn't have his number, so…I'll talk to you later. Bye," Chad said, sighing as he ended the call. "I hate lying to parents…it's like taking candy from a baby."

"I hope you don't take candy form our baby," Taylor chuckled, as Chad pulled her closer to him.

"Don't worry," He said, kissing her softly between his words, "I'll get my own candy…" he said smiling. The two headed back inside, as they had only a little while earlier.

"Taylor, you can go see her," Maria said a few minutes later, coming out of the hallway that connected the waiting room to Gabriella's room while wiping tears and sniffling, "She's a little out of it, but she seemed like she was okay…she talked to me for a little bit…"

"Alright," Taylor said. She squeezed Chad's hand once for support, and let go after he squeezed back lightly.

'Go on, you'll do fine,' he mouthed, and she nodded and slowly walked down the hall. As she walked slowly, running her outstretched fingers along the wall, she began to think of how Gabriella would look. Her best friend…in this…weird state, it was such an unfamiliar feeling, and she didn't know how to handle it. Would she be conscious? Would she know what was going on? Taylor peered into the rooms as she past, looking for the long dark locks she identified with Gabriella. After a few minutes of walking, she spotted a familiar petite figure under a heap of blankets, and dark wavy hair piled up in a bun. She was alert, but looked like she'd be asleep any moment. Taylor quietly slipped into the room and smiled warmly at Gabriella. "Hey Gabs…how are you feeling?"

"I'll be okay," she mumbled, slightly out of it. Taylor noted the tube in Gabriella's wrist, attached to a bag of clear liquid hanging off of a pole.

"They've got you on an IV?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella said, "The doctor said that they'd take it out once I get into a regular room a little later…"

"Oh, good," Taylor said. She smiled at Gabriella, knowing she'd be fine.

"Where's Troy?"

"Troy…Troy is in surgery…" Taylor said. Gabriella's eyes went wide and began to fill with tears. Taylor hated seeing her hurt. "Don't worry Gabriella, they said he'd be fine…they had to repair some…internal bleeding." Taylor mumbled the last part, hoping Gabriella wouldn't hear her.

"Don't worry?!" Gabriella panicked, "Don't WORRY?! My boyfriend is in surgery, I'll worry just as much as I want."

"Gabby, we don't want your blood pressure up or anything…it could react with one of the pain killers they put you on and that…wouldn't be good." Taylor said. Gabriella inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to calm herself down. A minute later, a nurse walked in.

"Good to see you're alert, Miss Montez," the young man said, checking her heartbeat. Taylor smiled as she saw Gabriella nod and lift her hands sarcastically.

"Could you tell me if my boyfriend is out of surgery?" she asked hopefully, making her eyes wide to the nurse, who chuckled softly.

"The guy you came in with? He's…" he said, flipping through sheets of paper, "he isn't out of surgery quite yet…it should be another…15 minutes at my guess…they were just stitching him up when the last intern came out."

"Was he okay?"

"He was fine…He's going to have a tougher recovery than you though…" The man said, shaking his head, "Not going to be pretty."

"Thanks," Taylor said, glaring at him, "For the information." The man took the hint, and walked out, lifting his hands in surrender. Someone else appeared in the door a few moments later, wearing a white coat and gloves, a stethoscope hanging around their neck.

"Miss Montez, lucky you, we have a spare room." The woman said. Her dark hair was back, and she had glasses perched on her nose, however her demeanor was pleasant, not something you see with a doctor very often. "So, we're going to be moving you now…Miss……Montez's friend, if you could go let Miss Montez's mother know we're moving her to room 324 B on the third floor, and then you can come up with her, that'd be wonderful."

"No problem," Taylor said. She leaned over and hugged Gabriella, squeezing one of her hands before she walked out of the room, and scurried down the hallway. As she exited the hallway, she saw Maria's face relax. The woman rose, her hair swinging around in its pony tail. "They're putting her in room 324 B, Miss Montez. They said for me to bring you up with me…" she said, and glanced over to Chad who was watching her.

"I guess I'll stay here and wait for Troy to get out," he said.

"Nonsense, Chad, I know Gabriella will want to see you," Maria said. "We'll have Troy put in the same room, once he gets out of recovery. I'll see to it myself."

"All right, Miss Montez," Chad said. She smiled reassuringly at him, as he rose from his chair. Taylor appeared by his side, and he grabbed her hand. She hugged him with her free arm, but felt him tense up as a loud, booming voice echoed off the walls. "Where is my son?!" It rang loud in the stressed quietness of the hospital, startling all who heard it. Chad's spine stiffened and he looked at Taylor with panic filled eyes.

"What's wrong?" Taylor whispered, seeing Chad's eyes darting around the waiting room. She rushed over to Maria and told her to go up and see Gabriella, and they would meet her there. Then, she walked back over to Chad "Where is he?!" The voice roared again. Chad slowly turned, watching Jack Bolton's red face charge towards him. Taylor spun on her heel, and faced in the same direction as Chad, her face dropping considerably as she saw who was yelling. As Jack got to Chad he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Where is Troy?!"

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" Taylor said, on the verge of tears. The waiting room was now pretty empty around them, a few nurses flitting about, but not actually paying attention to what was going on around them. Jack let got of Chad roughly and bored his eyes into Taylor's.

"What did you say?" He asked, rage dripping off every word.

"Please," she sighed desperately, "Don't hurt him. Don't hurt him like you hurt them…please," She let the tears fall from her eyes, spill haphazardly down her cheeks. Chad grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. Jack looked over to Chad and saw the fear in his eyes. He liked having control, he liked it too much. Troy had told them, and that made him angry. Angrier than the idea of Troy and Gabriella together. Angrier than almost anything. They knew, and it could mean many things for him. They could tell the police, which would mean he'd loose everything…he couldn't let them have the power. He needed it. Quickly, he pushed Taylor hard, and grabbed Chad as she fell to the ground, groaning when she hit the linoleum floor.

"Tell me where Troy is." Jack said evenly, the amount of anger in his voice making it quiver. When Chad didn't respond, other than gulping loudly, Jack got angrier. "TELL ME WHERE TROY IS, DANFORTH! TELL ME NOW, OR YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND ISN'T GOING TO SEE TOMORROW!"

"He's in surgery…" Chad mumbled. "He…he had internal bleeding. They had to fix it…" He quickly got out of Coach Bolton's grip, and ran to Taylor, helping her up. His heart hurt, seeing her down like that, and helpless. She was his to protect, and no one was going to hurt her, no matter if she was having his child or not, she wasn't going to get hurt on his watch. He stepped up to the still dumbfounded Coach, who stood in the same position, a look of fear and anger still on his face. He stuck his face within inches of Jack's, an angry look over taking his face. "Don't you EVER touch her again, got it? Don't even THINK about touching her. You do, and you'll have more than me to deal with, you'll have cops." With that, he grabbed Taylor's hand and pulled her with him, hoping they'd get out of there before Jack had a chance to retaliate. Taylor understood what was going on, and jogged a little to keep up. Once they were safely in the elevator, Chad wrapped his arms around Taylor, who let her weight be supported by him. She cried so hard that she shook, as Chad whispered into her ear, trying to reassure her that she'd be okay. She gulped back, her mouth dry and heavy to her, not being able to find words.

"I'm scared, Chad." She finally said. The fear was apparent in her big, glassy eyes as she looked up to him, holding his outstretched arms to support her self so she wouldn't fall.

"I know you are. But he isn't going to touch you, Tay. I promise he won't come near you." Chad said, smiling a small smile at her.

"No, not about that…"she said, "I mean, yeah I'm scared about that, but…what if the fall did something. What if…" she touched her still flat stomach, Chad finally realizing what she meant. His face grew soft, and he smiled, pulling Taylor back in and putting his face in her hair.

"Baby Danforth is fine," he mumbled into her hair, "I can feel it."

"Oh, it's baby Danforth now?" she smiled.

"Well…yeah." Chad said, chuckling.

"We'll just have to wait and see about that," she said. It was dawning on her, he was the one she wanted to be with forever. The elevator dinged loudly, ripping them away from their thoughts, and the door opened on the third floor. They walked hand in hand, following the signs towards Gabriella's room. As they walked up to it, Chad looked to Taylor and smiled at her reassuringly. She grabbed his hand and walked into the room, seeing Maria laughing at something.

"I see you've decided to join us," Maria chuckled.

"Sorry, I just had to…grab something from the…cafeteria…" Taylor mumbled, looking to Gabriella. She had more color in her face than she had before, and she was smiling. "You look better Gab, feel any better?"

"I miss Troy." Gabriella whined, after she'd nodded, and the other three laughed. "What? I really do."

"Good thing," a voice from the entry said as the Doctor she'd met in Gabriella's recovery room. "He's out of recovery and we were just going to move him up to this room. If you didn't mind that is…"

"Nope!" Gabriella squealed and smiled as the doctor laughed lightly.

"Just so you know, he's a little out of it. A little groggy, but that's all. The surgery went well, and he should be ready to go home in a couple days…He'll have to come back to get stitches out soon, and get everything checked out but he's alright aside from the broken ribs." She said, and motioned outside for them to wheel in a bed. Two men in scrubs wheeled in a white bed matching the one already occupied by Gabriella, which held a half conscious Troy. Gabriella's heart zoomed when she saw him, the instant butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She looked at him, trying to see if he was okay. He saw her carefully inspecting every inch of his face. He felt a little drowsy, but he caught her eye and smiled.

"Hi," she said softly, smiling back at him.

"Hi," he managed, coughing a little. "You look beautiful."

"I do, do I?" she said, chuckling. "Troy, I'm in a hospital bed and my hair is a mess. I look no where near beautiful."

"You always look beautiful to me," he said, flashing his famous Bolton grin. She playfully rolled her eyes and blew him a kiss.

"I think he's fine, doc," Chad laughed as Taylor laughed at them.

**

* * *

**


	11. Seducing Me From My Hospital Bed, Eh?

**A/N: I'm not even going to torture you with an A/N at the top of this chapter, because I just know you guys to read :) Just a super quick note, in the chapter preview, I put something about Troy having crutches, scratch that. I got mixed up with my own story, and it's actually Gabriella who has crutches…because she broke her leg. So, yeah, also, the second part of the preview? Definitely NOT in this chapter, however it **_**may**_** be coming soon…(bum bum bum) :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't' own High School Musical or the characters…I'd be a very rich girl if I did… **_**Everyday, of our lives, want to find you there, want to hold on tight…**_**see? I don't own that either :) Got it buds? **

* * *

A few days later, Gabriella was released from the hospital. She had to stay out of school for a few weeks, so her leg could heal properly, before she'd be allowed to start doing normal activities again. She'd begged the doctors to let Troy come home with her, but they still needed to keep him for an extra day, due to a few of his stitches getting slightly infected. Gabriella sighed, looking out the car window in the backseat of her Mom's old SUV. She felt her heart stop when she saw Coach Bolton storm angrily through the front spinning hospital doors. She squeezed her eyes shut; praying Troy would be able to handle his father at the moment.

---------

"Troy!" Jack Bolton yelled, storming into the once peaceful hospital room. He shut the door behind him, clicking the lock. _He wouldn't_, Troy thought, _Not where someone could see…Not with the security cameras around…_ "You told Chad and his girlfriend?" his father asked, feeling his face heat from anger. Troy watched his Father and heard the anger in his even voice. He hadn't seen him since the day he'd hurt them, and he hadn't wanted to.

"If I hadn't you think I'd be alive right now? I'd have bled until I died," Troy said, his tone harsh. "You should've been thanking Chad and Taylor."

"Troy, I want you to look at me." Jack said, staring daggers at Troy. When his son looked up, the fear in his eyes was evident. "You are not to tell _anyone_ else about this. Got that? You do and it's the end of you friend and his little girl."

"Don't threaten them Dad, they didn't do anything wrong. They helped me and Gabriella, and it's thanks to them that we're alive." His voice began to quiver, and he was getting louder, angrier. He wanted to take all his frustration out on his so-called father.

"I have all the reason to be furious at them, then. You see, Troy, that means my plan didn't work…but I always have a back up." Jack said. Troy was momentarily confused, but then he figured it out. Jack wanted Gabriella out of his son's life. He wanted her out _permanently._ "You see, what I didn't think of is that maybe…I don't have to do the work. I could have someone else do it…"

"Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you that you're trying to tear my life apart?!" Troy yelled, as his father chuckled.

"My son, you didn't do anything. That _girl_ changed you. Before her, you were my star…you would do _anything_ for the team. And now look at you; you aren't even going to be able to play for the rest of the season. You're useless to me. And it's her fault…she needs to pay for it." Jack said.

"What are you going to do to her?" Troy asked, tears threatening to fall down his face.

"No, no, no, Troy, that's not the right question." Jack said a smirk on his despicable face.

"What do you mean, 'that's not the right question'?" Troy asked, fearing the worst.

"You listen to me, and you listen good," he said, grabbing the front of Troy's hospital gown and dragging him up off the bed, "I want you to break her heart, and leave her. I want you to get rid of her. And I want you to do it now."

"Get off me," Troy said, unsuccessfully trying to push his Father off him. He opened his mouth to protest, but then something came to him. He could just avoid the pain and suffering, and see Gabriella in secret. His Father would (hopefully) keep out of his way, and leave Gabriella alone, and he could live his life, and keep Gabriella a secret…"Fine Dad. I'll do what you want. I'll break up with her, if you stop hurting her."

"Good," Jack said, trusting his son's word. He didn't think Troy would lie to him, he knew the consequences. "I've got to go." Jack said, and he left.

A few hours later, Troy's Mother came up to the hospital, having returned from her trip the day before. She cried, seeing her son's stitched up chest and knowing someone had wanted to hurt him. Whoever had done it, she'd never forgive them. She left after a couple hours, kissing Troy on the forehead and walking out of the room. Troy pumped his fist in the air slowly, then grabbed the phone and dialed familiar numbers. "Hello?" He heard her answer.

"Gabi," he sighed, "I miss you babe."

"I miss you too," she said sadly. He could practically feel her pouting.

"Well, how does it feel to be home?" he asked.

"Good, but bad knowing you've got another night in there and then you can't see me for a while since I can't get out of here…" she said as he gulped. "Troy? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said, "yeah, I'm fine." He'd thought about telling her that they needed to keep it all a secret, he really had, but he figured it'd be easier if she didn't know about it for now…after all, it really wasn't until they went back to school that she'd have to hide it more. "But I do have an idea…"

"Oh really?" she said. "Well, let's hear it then."

"So, I know this gorgeous girl," he started, "and I love her, so I want to do something very special for her…I was thinking, since she can't get out of her house, maybe I'd bring the date to her…do you think she'd like it?"

"I think she'd love it," Gabriella answered without hesitation.

"Good," Troy said slyly, "I'll have to let Taylor know…"

"Yeah Troy, that's really funny…" Gabriella grumbled. "And Taylor can too get out of the house."

"Oh you know you're the only girl for me, Gabs," Troy said, hearing her tone.

"Haven't heard it in a while…" Gabriella said, smiling.

"You, Gabriella Marie Montez, are the only girl for me, Troy Michael Bolton, and will be the only girl for me for the rest of eternity. I promise you that," Troy said, hearing Gabriella sniff on the other end. "Are you okay Gabs?"

"Troy, that has to be the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." Gabriella said, tears in her eyes.

"Awe, babe, don't cry…" Troy said, "I wish I could be there to hug you right now."

"Me too," she said, her voice wavering. "I love you so much, Troy, I just hate to know you're in the hospital and I can't be there with you."

"Hey," he said, soothing her, "hey, don't think like that. Think of how much fun we're going to have tomorrow afternoon when I come over and we have our in house date. Think of how much I love you, and how much time we get together before either of us has to go back to school."

"Yeah, I guess that's something to look forward to…We both can't go back for at least three weeks…so I guess we'll be spending a lot of time together, huh?" She asked.

"I guess so…Hope you don't mind me coming over to you then?"

"Not at all," she purred, wanting to be seductive.

"Seducing me from my hospital bed, eh Montez?" Troy asked, chuckling.

"Is it working?" She asked as she giggled.

"It is, quite well, if I do say so myself." Troy said.

"Gabriella Marie!" Gabriella heard her mother call, "Taylor is here to see you!"

"Oh, crap, Tay is here," Gabriella said, "I love you, and I'll call you after she leaves, okay?"

"Yeah, Gabs, I love you too babe." Troy said.

"Alright, bye," she said and disconnected. Troy sighed as he hung up the phone and tossed it on the short bedside table. _One more day_, he thought, _one more day until I get to see my beautiful girl…now just how to hide where I'm going from Dad…_

"GABS!" Taylor squealed as she ran and hugged her friend.

"TAY!" Gabriella giggled as she squealed back. "How are you?"

"Really good," Taylor said. She peered over her shoulders to check if Gabriella's mom was around.

"She's in her bedroom, Tay; you don't have worry about her listening in." Gabriella said, smiling at her friend.

"Good…Well, I have good news," Taylor said. "Chad and I went to the doctor today…"

"And," Gabriella pushed on.

"We heard the heartbeat…the fall didn't hurt the baby…" Taylor said, tears in her eyes. She'd explained how she'd gotten pushed by Coach Bolton in the waiting room, and was scared about the baby while Gabriella was in the hospital. She giggled at the memory of Troy apologizing profusely for his father's actions, as if it was somehow his fault. She knew it was sincere, so she told him not to worry and she was sure everything was fine, but Taylor's eyes told a different story. She'd been petrified, and knew if there'd been anything wrong, she'd have had a breakdown. She was over the moon that everything was okay, and before today she hadn't realized how much the baby meant to her.

"Tay! That's great!!" Gabriella squealed. Taylor leaned over to hug her friend, since she knew Gabriella couldn't really get up. The two spent the day squealing over different things and talking about anything and everything.

---------

The next morning, Gabriella was awoken by a pair of soft lips on her own.

"Good morning?" Troy asked her, smiling as his eyes shined.

"The best…" Gabriella giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him down for another kiss. She smiled against his lips and sighed in contentment. "I love you."

"And I love you," he said. "And I missed you. And," he continued, holding up a brown paper bag, "I brought you breakfast, sleepy head."

"Why thank you stud," she teased, "What time is it?"

"It's around 11," he answered, taking out tin foil wrapped foods and bottles of juice.

"I actually slept that late? Why are you even here…aren't you supposed to be discharged after noon today?" she asked.

"Yes you slept that late…but it's understandable with the drugs they have you on, I'm here because I needed to see you, and they let me out in the morning so my parents could go to work. Answer your questions?" He asked, matter-of-factly.

"Yes, now one more," Gabriella said, smiling.

"What would that be, my dear?" He chuckled.

"What'd you get me for breakfast?"

"Ah, well, for you I got Taylor Ham, Egg, and Cheese on a roll," He said, smiling, "a.k.a., your favorite, and for me, I got……the same thing." He finished.

"I'm taking you over to the dark side, I see?" she laughed.

"What's with all the questions today, Montez?" He asked, handing her one of the sandwiches and smiling.

"I'm a very curious girl," She purred, batting her eyes. Then she started giggling uncontrollably.

"Ah, do I know how to pick 'em, or what?" Troy asked, chuckling along with her.

"I'd say you do, but then I'd be bragging." Gabriella said, bursting in a fit of giggles.

"I'm so happy to see you baby," Troy sighed, putting his head on her stomach.

"I'm happy to see you to-" Gabriella said, but was interrupted by a shrill ringing. She rolled her eyes and picked up the phone from her side. "What?" she answered, an annoyed look on her face. Slowly her expression changed from annoyed to astonished. "Taylor, calm down…breathe, breathe honey…Yeah, put Chad on the phone……Chad! What's wrong with her?!...Are you serious?!...And they yelled at her?...I can't believe it!...Yeah, you guys are welcome to come over here……Yeah I think so too……Alright Chad, just get her here in one piece……Bye." Gabriella hung up the phone, and faced a confused Troy, "Chad and Taylor decided it was best that they told their parents this morning…"

"Yeah? How did that go?" Troy asked, sipping juice out of one of the bottles.

"Well, Chad said the best reaction out of the four was Mr. McKessie banning him from the house……for life…The mothers apparently burst into tears while yelling about how un-careful they were, and Mr. Danforth pretty much…well, he blew off a little steam I guess, because the words Chad said that he said are somewhat unrepeatable…"

"And what did they do?" Troy asked, a little scared of the answer.

"Well, they're on their way over here…The parents sent them out of the house for the day so they can discuss what they're doing…" Gabriella sighed. "I know this was supposed to be our little day alone, but I guess they really need our help, huh?"

"Don't worry, Gab, we'll have a whole lifetime of little day's alone, it can't hurt to miss one," He said, kissing her one the forehead.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I think I know that, and did you know I love you too?"

"Possibly…" she said, smiling.

"Well, I think you need to be completely sure," Troy said, kissing her deeply and passionately. After a while, they were broken apart by the dinging of the doorbell. Troy hopped up and opened the door. Gabriella peered over the edge of the couch, seeing her best friend's disheveled look and Chad's arms wrapped around her torso, holding her close. Troy ushered them in, and the two spent their day comforting their best friends, telling them everything would be okay. If only they knew how wrong they were…

* * *

**Ooh… :) What does **_**that**_** mean? So, since this is my first update in forever, I hope you liked it. I think I'm finally hitting my stride…So yeah, make sure you review and let me know what you think! **


	12. Out Of My Leauge

**LOOK guys!! I'm updating! Isn't it like, a Christmas miracle (Don't be offended non-Catholics/other Christmas celebrating religions…I'm half Jewish, myself :) ) Anywho, I can't seem to stay away from this story…it's my baby :) LOL I'm such a weirdo…So, without further ado, here's the next chapter of ****Whatever Will Be**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. No duh, you don't need to rub it in my face…all that does is make me terrifyingly depressed…not really, but you know, I so could be…Okay you know what, all you need to really know is in that first line…I'm in an aggressive mood, could you tell:)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Troy looked over to his girlfriend who had fallen asleep on his shoulder and smiled. He closed his eyes, taking in her vanilla soap scent mixed with her unrecognizable perfume. To him, it was the only thing he ever wanted to smell for the rest of his life. He softly rested his head on top of hers, smelling her soft, long, brown curls, and sighed. Yeah, he was most definitely whipped beyond belief, but he didn't care…he loved the instant high she gave him, the way she made him feel like there was no one else in the room but them. He loved the words he knew he'd never get tired of hearing…knowing she loved him just as much as he loved her. He opened his eyes and kissed her head softly, then placed his head back on hers and closed his eyes, hoping to clear his mind. _I want you to hurt her_, flashed in his mind. He jerked his head up, making her stir. He mentally cursed himself for waking her, hoping she'd just fall back asleep. He knew she hadn't been sleeping well because of her cast in the last few weeks, and the only time she really slept was during the day, usually when he was there, which he was almost every day while his parents were at work. His Dad thought he spent the days at home, as did his mother. He didn't mind her falling asleep, he figured it meant she trusted him enough to let him protect her, which was exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to protect her, no matter what it took. "Baby?" he heard her mumble, still half asleep.

"Shh, go back to sleep sweetheart," he lulled softly. She groaned quietly, and he felt her shift on his shoulder softly. He cleared his throat quietly and began to hear the music throughout his head, as he sang her quietly back to sleep.

_It's her hair and her eyes today,_

_that just simply take me away,_

_and the feeling that I'm falling further in love_

_make me shiver, but in a good way._

_All the times that I've sat and stared_

_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_

_As she purses her lips_

_Bats her eyes and she plays with me_

_Sitting there slack jawed_

_And nothing to say_

_'cause I love her with all that I am_

_and my voice shakes along with my hands_

_'cause she's all that I see_

_and she's all that I need_

_and I'm out of my league once again…_

He heard her breathing fall even, and he stopped singing, thinking about the lyrics. To him, they weren't just words. They were reality. He slowly brought his hand to hers, which was resting lazily across her stomach, and intertwined their fingers carefully, not wanting to disturb her peaceful slumber. He felt her grip tighten around his hand, and smiled, resting his head again on hers. He closed his eyes and fell into a light dreamless sleep.

A few hours later, Gabriella woke up, feeling Troy's breathing tickling her face softly. She smiled and squeezed his hand, making him stir. "Huh?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"You tired?" She asked, her voice raspy.

"Nah, I'm good," he mumbled, using his free hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"Ugh, when we have to go back to school I'm going to miss this…" She sighed into the crook of his neck as she turned her head. He chuckled at the tickling of her breath on his neck.

"Don't think like that sweetheart," he mumbled, "Just think about your days until then with me…you've got like…another half a week with me here."

"Yeah but when we go back, what are we going to say to everyone? 'Oh, I…just randomly broke my leg and Troy…his body just started bleeding inside…all by itself, it was a medical mystery…'?" She said in an announcer voice, "Oh please…" She groaned.

"Gabriella Montez is quite the funny one, isn't she now?" Troy joked, after kissing the top of her head.

"Gabriella Montez is the _funniest_ one, Troy Bolton." Gabriella joked, lightly smacking Troy's arm.

"Hang on," Troy protested, "I thought _I_ was the funniest one," Troy said, pretending to be offended.

"Oh please, you and funny are two things that don't mix," Gabriella joked, wanting to get him riled up.

"See, that's where you're wrong, Montez. I'm like, the funniest person ever known to man…except for the fact that some of the man… population… whatever…doesn't know me." Troy concluded, leaving Gabriella hysterically laughing and gasping for breath.

"Troy, that made absolutely no sense…" Gabriella finally managed after laughing at a slightly deflated Troy for a good five minutes.

"You know, I'm glad I can provide you with some sort of entertainment while your leg is in that gorgeously decorated cast," he said sarcastically, pointing to her written all over (by him, mostly) cast. Mostly it said things like 'Gabby loves Troy' and 'Chad's an idiot' (from when Chad and Taylor had been over one day and the two boys had been writing each other messages on Gabriella's cast.) all over. Neatly in Taylor's writing on the side, it said 'our boyfriends are extremely childish…but we love them anyway…Love Tay' (that was directed mostly at the boys). Gabriella laughed looking at the…masterpiece.

"My cast needs one thing," Gabriella stated. Troy looked at her confusedly, and Gabriella sighed, "A bucket of white-out."

"No, no, no," Troy said, kissing her lightly beforehand, "All you need right now is food, so I'll go get some."

"Is this because you're hungry?" Gabriella questioned, chuckling, "Because I'm not really that hungry…"

"Oh darn, you got me," Troy yelled from his place in front of the refrigerator. He glanced shortly down at his watch, not really looking at the time, then looked again. "Shit," he mumbled under his breath. He slammed the fridge shut, then went into the front foyer, grabbing his shoes and putting them on.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked, seeing her boyfriend's panicked state.

"Shit," Troy mumbled again, kissing Gabriella's forehead, "I'm late. I gotta go…Sorry babe."

"Alright," she said before kissing him on the lips quickly, "I love you."

"Love you too babe," He said before jogging out the door. She sighed as she heard the door shut, hoping he wasn't late enough to get caught by his Dad. He had to leave every day at four thirty so he'd be able to make it look like he was at home all day while his parents were at work when his Dad got home around five. He hopped into the white truck he'd gotten for his birthday the year before and backed out of the driveway quickly, driving down the road and around the corner. When he got to his house, luckily, the driveway was empty. He parked his car and went into the house as quickly as he could. When he reached the kitchen, he tossed a few cups, plates, and forks into the sink and threw some food that looked bad into the garbage can. He took off his shoes and flopped down on the couch, turning on the TV before exhaling in contentment. He watched for a few minutes, but didn't really pay attention because he had the feeling someone was watching him.

"What, do you not believe what I say or something? Did you not learn your lesson yet?" Jack Bolton asked, stepping into the kitchen.

"What?" Troy asked, paling slightly.

"I followed you today, Troy. I know you went to see her, and that you've been going to see her every day, and that you didn't listen to me when I said to break her heart. I should have known better…you would have been fifty times more miserable if you really had broken up with her…Well, you know, Bolton men keep their promises. And I said if you didn't break up with her, I'd make a way so that you couldn't see her. I intend to do that." Jack said, making a slitting motion across his throat and noticing the tears in his sons eyes. He rolled his own eyes, happy his son could finally return to normal once this girl was gone. Troy panicked. He couldn't let Gabriella get hurt.

"Fine, Dad. I'll do it. I'll go do it now." Troy said, getting even more nervous with each passing nano-second. He didn't want to hurt Gabriella, he loved her more than anything. But he didn't want her to _get _hurt either, one day, he hoped everything would fall into place for them. He just didn't know how he was going to do it…the hardest thing he'd ever have to do……

"I'll follow you there," Jack growled, still getting a little pleasure from the tears that were about to spill down Troy's dry cheeks. He had wanted to make sure that Gabriella Montez was finished off, but he couldn't fully trust that Troy would do that…he'd have to keep an eye on him.

Troy walked up the steps to the Montez house a half hour later, his father having parked his car down the street. He gulped, hearing the door knob click, and seeing Mrs. Montez at the door. She greeted him warmly, inviting him inside and led him to Gabriella's spot on the couch. She was staring at a book, glasses perched on her nose. "Gabs?" He called to her, his voice making her snap to attention.

"Troy, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked, shocked to see him. She knew his Father barely ever let him out. This was definitely suspicious…

"…I have to talk to you." Troy said. Mrs. Montez smiled to Troy, then left the room, leaving the couple behind.

"Well, you're here now, come sit with me." She said, patting the spot on the couch next to her. He looked pale, and sluggish…she was worried about him. She rubbed his shoulder caringly, "What's the matter, babe?"

"Gabs, this isn't easy for me to do." Troy said, squeezing his eyes shut so he didn't have to see the disappointment he knew would be etched on her face. She was radiating nervousness, and he could feel it…not a good sign.

"What are you talking about, Troy?" She asked, a lump arriving unwelcome in her throat.

"You know how…how sometimes people…do things, so other things don't have to happen. It'll hurt them more in the long run if that other thing happens, so they just prevent it from happening and…try to make the most of it?" Troy asked, sitting on his hands to resist touching her.

"…I guess I understand…but, what are you getting at?"

"Gabi, I can't do this anymore. I can't be with you."

"What?" She said, not believing that he was…was he?

"I…c-can't do this," he said, tears in his eyes. "If I want you to be safe," he mumbled under his breath so she couldn't hear. He didn't want her to know why he was doing this. It was hard enough as it was…

"But, you…you promised," she said, not fully registering what he was doing. "You promised you wouldn't leave me…you promised to take care of me…always…"

"Promises are meant to be broken," He said, the tears blurring his vision as he stormed-well, as fast as he could, taking one last look at the beauty he'd never be able to have again if his father had his way…

_'cause I love her with all that I am_

_and my voice shakes along with my hands_

_'cause she's all that I see_

_and she's all that I need_

_and I'm out of my league once again…_

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Poor Troyella :'( What will happen to our favorite pair? ;) The song (which is **_**beautiful**_** by the way) was "Out Of My League" by Stephen Speaks…it's such a gorgeous song, I read it in another fanfic and I totally LOVE it :) I wanted it to portray both sides of … well, love, I guess. The good side, and the pain it can cause if you need to let it go... How'd I do? Anyway, who hates Jack? ME!! That man…UGH. And I mean, this is my story…I made him like this…well, yeah. I'm really mean… Please take the two seconds to review, even if its just "good" it means a lot to know you're reading it :) the reviews have been dropping…but I'll keep writing, so you don't have to worry about it. New chapter for "Back Home" is next up, then WWB :) xoxo R & R**


	13. What Is Your Damage!

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack :-) So, here's chapter thirteen, and hopefully you like it. I'll admit, it's kind of sad… :-( But when I do sad chapters, I try to make them at least a **_**little **_**funny, cause…comic relief :-) Therefore, we have the Chad part in this one, which **_**I**_** find a little funny. LOL Anywhoo, on with the chapter…cause this authors note is too long…Sorry this one is late...my computer got shut down since the power went out, and the half of the chapter I'd had written got lost…:( Hope you like it, cause I don't think it came out well…**

**----------------------------**

**Warning: There **_**is**_** profanity used in this chapter. If you are offended by curse words, please do NOT read.**

**----------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical :(**

**----------------------------**

"Taylor?" Gabriella said into her cell phone, tears running down her cheeks and spilling onto her terry cloth shorts. Troy had broken up with her, saying nothing more than…well, he really hadn't said anything. Just, _I can't be with you_, and _promises are meant to be broken_? Really, that was it. That was what he'd left her with, tearing out her heart and stomping it into the ground.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" Taylor answered, the grogginess coming through the phone, making Gabriella feel bad for calling, even though it was only nine-thirty.

"Tay…Troy…he…he broke up with me." Gabriella said, barely managing it before the tears sent her over the edge, sobbing until it had stopped making noise.

"No way," Taylor whispered, sitting up. She grabbed the phone with both hands, holding it as close as possible to her ear. "He didn't."

"Y-y-y-yes he d-d-d-did…" Gabriella heaved.

"I'll be over in five, don't move. You're on the couch, right?" Taylor said. She was nervous…why had Troy done such a…terrible, un-thought of thing?

"Y-y-y-yeah, I'm on the c-c-c-couch…j-just let yourself i-in." she said, still sobbing. Taylor hung up the phone, springing out of bed, and ran out the door as fast as she could. She walked around the corner and down the street and shivered, not having realized how cold it was when she left. She walked as fast as she possibly could, and got to Gabriella's house panting because she was out of breath and shivering because she was cold. She opened the door, a little scared to see what was going to be there, and crept inside, peering around the foyer as she slid her shoes off. She walked into the living room and immediately saw the moving mass of blankets that was Gabriella. She rushed over, being careful of the big, bulky cast Gabriella had on her leg, and sat down next to her friend, hugging her tightly and laying her head on her shoulder. "Tay," Gabriella whispered, "I'm falling apart."

"I know, sweetie, I know…I promise, everything's going to be alright." Taylor said, and Gabriella snapped up, glaring coldly at Taylor.

"How do you know?" Gabriella's head was swirling. She couldn't believe he'd broken up with her…it was unfathomable. They'd been so happy…so happy just hours before…she didn't know what had happened. He heart had been physically ripped out, and run over by the wheels of his truck continuously, until it would barely murmur, and she barely had a pulse. She didn't have anything to live for…anything at all. Taylor looked over, seeing the vacant look in her eyes, hoping she wasn't over thinking, even though deep down she knew she was.

"…I don't, Gabriella, I don't at all…I just need you to trust me." Taylor sighed, bowing her head, feeling bad.

"Trust," Gabriella snorted, "Look what happened the last time I trusted someone. _Look_ at me right now, Tay. I'm a mess."

"Gabriella Montez," Taylor said, "You know for a fact I cannot and _will not _let you down, you know that you can trust me."

"…What did I do?" Gabriella cried, "_What_ could I possibly have done?"

"I don't know, honey, I don't know…listen to me, I'm going to stay here tonight." Taylor said, knowing Gabriella would decline, "Don't you dare say no…I won't take no for an answer. Now you lie down, and I'm just going to go call my Mother and tell her I'm here." Gabriella nodded, not being able to handle anything else, and slumped down, resting her head on the side of the couch. She was physically restless, but emotionally drained. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She sighed, realizing she really couldn't change it, and she was just going to have to face the music…

**---------------------------**

"I broke up with her, happy?!" Troy yelled to his father, slamming the front door. He put his head in his hands, flopping on the couch. He saw the look of devastation on her face, hoping he could forget it. There was no way she'd ever let him back in, he figured, since he'd pushed himself out.

"Troy, it's really not as bad as you make it seem…you'd think I was killing you slowly or something…" Jack laughed. His son was pathetic.

"You ARE killing me, Dad. Don't you see? I love Gabriella more than I've ever loved basketball. More than I've ever loved you." He said, softening his voice at the last part.

"Troy, you don't mean that." He said. Troy glared coldly at him, arching an eyebrow, before getting off the couch and making his way up to his room. He picked up his cell phone, feeling useless, helpless, and numb. He didn't feel anything anymore, except the hurt that he'd broken Gabriella. As he dialed Chad's number, he walked up to the window, pushing it open and looking at the night sky. Night was Gabriella's favorite. She loved to curl up on the chaise lounge that was on her balcony and read with the light on or just look at the sky. It had always made her calm. Right now, it just made him even more pissed at himself. He put the phone up to his ear, hearing the ringing, and then hearing a click.

"This better be freaking important, Captain." Chad answered groggily. Troy sniffed, and Chad sat up a little. "Troy? You there?"

"Yeah, man, I'm here. Sorry I woke you," Troy said, wiping his face.

"Don't worry about it," Chad said, realizing that it wasn't something petty or annoying that Troy was calling about. It was important. "Are you okay, man?"

"…No," Troy said, chuckling a little bit, "No, I'm not."

"What's wrong, man?" Chad asked, concerned.

"…I had to break up with Gabriella." Troy breathed. Chad gasped a small, girly little gasp.

"What?!" Chad gasped again, jumping up.

"My stupid Dad made break up with Gabriella. He watched me to make sure I did it, so it wasn't like I could lie, but…I had to do it, man, he said…he said he was going to _hurt_ her." Troy said, his voice shaking a little.

"No freaking way, man, no freaking way." Chad mumbled, feeling bad for his best friend and his girlfriend's best friend. They were really perfect for each other, and it sucked that Troy's Dad had to be such an ass.

"I know, dude…It's like…it hasn't sunk in yet." Troy said, putting his hands over his face.

"Dude, you need to clear your mind...why don't you put your iPod in, and go to sleep. You need to just…not think about it, and then…well, go do something tomorrow. You start school again next week, yeah?"

"…Yeah…I think I could probably find something to do tomorrow, and then I can think about school and start to catch up in a few days…I just…need to keep my mind off her. But dude, you can't tell anyone why I broke up with her…I can't let anything find out about my Dad…"

"Don't worry about it, man," Chad said, "I won't tell anyone, you can trust me."

" Thanks, Chad," Troy said, sighing. He hung up the phone without saying goodbye. He needed to clear his head…he wouldn't, but he needed to.

-------------------------------

The next two months went slowly and painfully for the two, both getting back into school, Troy becoming more solemn every day, Gabriella throwing her self deeper and deeper into her work. Troy had gone into school a few days after he'd broken up with Gabriella, shutting his friends- other than Chad- out, and making himself scarcely involved in anything. Gabriella had come back about a month after Troy, vowing that she couldn't go back until the cast was off her leg. She'd buried herself in her work for the month she'd been back, and had been surrounded by her friends (a.k.a. Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay) telling her what a dirt bag Troy was. Chad was even hanging out with Gabriella a lot, though he was the only one who was also talking to Troy. Everyone was on edge, and most everyone (other than Chad, again,) was wondering why Troy had broken up with his perfect girl. The one who had made him forget about everyone else, the one who had made him sing. By the time Gabriella was back in school, Taylor was around four months pregnant, and starting to show. She'd began to tell people slowly, Chad standing by her side the whole time. There had really only been one confrontation about Troy breaking up with Gabriella, and that had come from Sharpay

_Troy had been walking the halls during free period, not caring if anyone said hello, as many did, and basically hating his life. He was walking along the rows of lockers, running his palms over the cold metal when he bumped into another person. "Watch it," he snapped, trying to walk around the small frame. _

_"Bolton," the person shrieked after him, "don't move, and tell me what the _hell_ is your damage?!" _

_"Sharpay," Troy mumbled under his breath, "Listen," he said in his normal voice, "I don't know what you _think_ is going on, but I'm pretty sure it's not what's _actually_ going on, so maybe you should just lea--"_

_"Troy, seriously?! If you seriously think we don't know what's going on, which we _don't_, why don't you be a man and fucking tell us instead of sulking around like your dog died. Why did you break up with her? Why did you make her cry? Do you know why she didn't come back to school when you did? Cause she didn't fucking want to see you, that's why. She didn't want to have anything to do with you, because you know what you did? You broke her fucking heart. You broke her heard right in half, and you know you did. Why don't you just fucking go and fix it, Troy? We all know you're hurting about it, we _all_ know. So why don't you act like a man and fucking _tell _us." Sharpay boomed, her eyes fire-y and mad. _

_"You have no _fucking _clue, no clue at ALL what's going on! You wouldn't understand, okay!" He yelled, running his hands through his hair in a frustrated manner._

_"Then why don't you explain it to me," she asked, her voice low and shaky. "Why don't you fucking explain to me what the hell you were thinking."_

_"I _can't,_ okay Sharpay? I _CAN'T_ explain it to you. I can't explain it to anyone. Don't even bother asking anymore, because I just _can't._" Troy said, then pushed past Sharpay, who's mouth was agape. _

_"Troy, you just lost the best thing that ever happened to you, you know that?" Sharpay said, defending her friend._

_"Yeah," Troy mumbled as he kept walking, "I know." _

-------------------------------

**So, I know that was pretty short, considering how the previous chapters have been getting longer and longer…but this was really just a filler, and it's very hard to write fillers…because they really only have one main point (a.k.a. The only thing that happened in this chapter was overall sadness all over the place, and to show that everyone except Chad is against Troy…). So, now you know why this was kind of short…I promise the next one will be longer, cause…something big is about to happen. That's all I'm gonna say :-)**

**Next in line for update is ****Back Home!**

**XO**

**GC**

**:-)**


	14. I'll Find Him, I Promise

**A/N: **_**Cause you're my…you're my, my-e-y-e-y-y-y, my true love, my whole world, please don't throw that away…**_** Ah, I love that song. It's 'Your Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus…and you can thank Lunar Eclipse 360 for getting me into it **_**quite**_** a long time ago…it just recently started playing on the radio, but…it's been out for a while. Anywhoo, this is chapter fourteen…wow is all I can say. Fourteen is a big number to me…actually, its not, but…as far as chapters go, this is pretty big for me. This is my longest story so far girly scream! It's only the longest by two chapters, but that's okay, it's still the longest! WHOO! This chapter is…well, it's a very important chapter, to say the least. Something big will happen in this chapter, and it'll set the tone for the rest of the story :-) Drum roll, please….here is chapter fourteen :-)**

**----------------------**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**High School Musical**_

**----------------------**

It was early on Friday morning when Chad Danforth pulled up at his girlfriend's house to pick her up. He got out of the car, whistling softly the melody of the song that had been on the radio moments before. As he walked up the steps, knocking lightly on the door, he thought of Troy. Troy had been so depressed recently, but his dad had taken to leaving him alone for the most part, as long as he took basketball practice (even though the season was long over, Troy still had mandatory practices) seriously. As long as he wasn't seeing Gabriella, his father was happy. The problem was, Troy wasn't…not at all. He'd lost a ton of weight, his hair was shaggier and uncared for, and his eyes had lost their sparkle, something Troy had _always_ had. It was as though his best friend, his brother, was gone…replaced by this skinny, sad…emo boy with super long gross hair and un-sparkly eyes, he was anti-Troy. As the front door clicked open, and his almost-six months pregnant girlfriend, Taylor McKessie emerged, he lost all thoughts about Troy. She was still gorgeous, probably even more so than the night he'd first really noticed her, however now that she was full-blown pregnant, she had taken on a few new (annoying) qualities. The most annoying: she was always straightening his clothes, his hair, his room…his everything as well as hers. Her mother had said something about the 'nesting' period, where it's all about everything being clean and perfect. Taylor was most definitely nesting, or _over_-nesting, as Chad was calling it. "Hey sweetie," he said, as she smiled up at him after closing the door, then tugged on his shirt, smoothing it out, "How's my kid?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"Eh," she said, "it's already trying to dribble in there…kept me up all night long." She took his hand and they began to walk down the front stairs.

"I guess we're gonna have to have a talk the, aren't we?" he asked, making Taylor laugh. The two got into the car and Chad kissed her gently on the lips before starting it up and pulling out. "Well, how are you, then?"

"…Not good…Gabby's whole predicament is getting to me…she's stressing me out." Taylor said, sighing.

"That isn't good, Taylor. You can't be stressed and be safe…you have to be…calm," Chad said, not knowing the right words and making Taylor laugh. "What?"

"You…you're just funny," she grinned.

"Only for you," he smiled. "Honestly, we just kind of need to have a stress free weekend this weekend, don't you think? We should try to get away from our friends for a few days…"

"Yeah…that sounds good…" Taylor said, "We sound like an old married couple," she laughed.

After the two picked up Gabriella, as was Taylor's command, they headed off to East High. Gabriella, too, looked like hell. She'd been trying to keep up her appearances, but Taylor said everyday after school, she pretty much went home and cried until she fell asleep. Her hair, which usually caught some light and sparkled, was un-kempt and in need of a trim, and there were dark circles under her eyes that couldn't be covered by make up. When the trio pulled up at East High, Chad parking in one of the open spots close to the school for Taylor, they got out of the car and headed in together, Chad spotting Troy by the edge of the crowd, leaning on a trophy case. "Ladies, I'll meet you by Tay's locker, I have to stop into the gym real quick…" Chad said, smiling and kissing Taylor's cheek before running off to meet Troy. The two girls stayed un-suspecting, and headed over to Taylor's locker to meet Kelsi and Sharpay.

"Hey," Troy mumbled, seeing Chad come towards him. Chad grabbed his arm, pulling him down the hallway and out of sight of the girls. "What's up?"

"You look like hell, man," Chad said. Troy glared at him.

"That was _just_ what I needed to hear, Chad. You always know just what to say," Troy mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"What do you want me to say? You look awesome? You need to get her back Troy, you're killing yourself." Chad questioned.

"Obviously, Chad," Troy began, "you don't get the whole _can't _thing. If I start talking to her again, and _ever_ get her back, do you _know_ what my Dad's gonna do? He'll freaking kill us. Both of us…"

"Isn't she worth it?" Chad asked, glaring at Troy who cast his eyes down. He clapped him on the shoulder, "I'll talk to you later, man." He said, and walked off. Troy stalked off down the hallway, gloweringly toward his homeroom. It was going to be a long day.

**----------------------**

It was mid-fourth period History with Gabriella and Taylor when Gabriella felt herself dozing off. She propped her chin into her un-manicured hand and held up her head, sighing. She _really_ didn't care that much about the Cold war. Scratch that, she didn't care _at all_ about the Cold war. She looked up at her teacher- and the football coach- Coach Walsh and watched as the vein in his head as it popped in and out as he spoke. In, _period of conflict between Soviet Union and United States_, out,_ between 1940s and 1990s_. She felt a light tap on her shoulder, and turned around to see Taylor, her eyes closed and breathing even. _…That was weird,_ she thought. She felt another tap on her back, but this time she ignored it, seeing at Taylor was probably just tapping her in her sleep. "Gabby," someone whispered. She furrowed her brow, extremely confused, and turned around.

"…Oh my god," She whispered, seeing Taylor. Her face was twisted in pain, and she was clutching her stomach. "Oh my god!" she yelled. She heard the class stop, and everyone turn around to look.

"Gabby," Taylor groaned, "Go find Chad." Gabriella looked up at Coach Walsh. "Go find Chad!"

"Alright," Gabriella said, panicking. "Mr. Walsh can you call the nurse? Tell her Taylor's in labor and get her to call an ambulance."

"Okay, Miss Montez." Coach Walsh said, worry crossing his face. It was obvious he'd never been in a situation like this before. Gabriella rushed out of the room as the girls in the class started to gather around Taylor, a few letting her squeeze their hands. She ran down the hall, trying to remember where Chad was during this class.

"Shit," she mumbled. She ran to the office, peering in the glass window, but no one was behind the desk to help her, tell her which class Chad was in. She rushed back the other way, rushing down a flight of stairs and down the hall to the gym. She poked her head in, seeing her gym teacher, Miss Leigh, leading warm ups. "Miss Leigh?!" she yelled, as the blond teacher looked up, "Miss Leigh, have you seen Chad Danforth?" The teacher shook her head and mouthed 'sorry', and Gabriella took an angst filled breath. She headed back to the classroom, seeing Taylor's eyes squeezed shut and tears falling down her face. "Tay?" Gabriella called.

"Where's Chad?" Taylor panicked.

"…Tay, I couldn't find him…" Gabriella breathed.

"Shit," Taylor cursed, "he's so dead…Gabby I need you to find him. I won't leave here without him."

"Alright, Tay," Gabriella said, backing out of the room, "I'll find him. I'll find him, I promise."

"Okay," Taylor said, wearily, "Hurry, please Gabs."

"I will," Gabriella called, dashing out of the room. She ran down the hallway, looking furiously for Chad. She checked the rooms in the hallway, but she didn't see the big mass of hair to tip her off. She rushed down the next hallway, but still no sign of Chad. "Where the fuck _are _you, Chad?" she mumbled to herself. After rushing down the next three wings, still not finding Chad, she rushed to the staircase and bolted down it. She was going to find that stupid, inconsiderate boy no matter what. That's when she saw him. She stopped dead in her tracks, she hadn't been expecting to see him around…shouldn't he have been in class? He should have been in English…not roaming around aimlessly. His hair was different, and his skin was paler, and he was walking way slower than usual. And he was probably her only hope.

She couldn't. She couldn't talk to him…there was no way. He'd even respond to her…right? But she had to…that was the only way to find Chad, to get Taylor to go to the hospital, to get everything okay again so she could sink back into her oblivious state of un-happiness. She felt like her insides were being split into two…should she talk to him, should she not? _What do I do?!_ She heard, loudly rattling throughout her brain. The most horrifying thing she could think of was talking to Troy and him totally ignoring her…and she was sure it'd happen. But…if she wanted to find Chad, then it'd have to happen. "Troy," she called out, it getting caught in her throat so it didn't really make sound. She took a deep breath and tried again, "Troy," she called, hearing it bounce off the walls. Troy looked up, and his eyes widened seeing her. He looked at her skeptically with his eyebrows raised. He shook his head sorrowfully and continued walking. She felt a pang in her chest, he was ignoring her. She kept going down the stairs, following him. "Troy!" Troy kept walking, knowing there were tears rolling down Gabriella's face. He couldn't look at her after what he'd done, how badly he knew he'd broken her heart. "Troy," she said a little softer, her word full of emotion. Her voice shook, the sobs coming up her throat and the angry, upset tears rolling fully down her already wet cheeks. "Troy, please," she said, "I need to ask you something."

He turned, seeing her eyes full of tears and his heart broke. He couldn't believe all of this was his fault, he just couldn't. He'd never wanted to hurt her. He'd told himself that he wasn't hurting her, he was protecting her. It turned out protecting her had been much, much worse than letting her get hurt, but he could have never done that. His heart would be heavy if he knew she had to go through that kind of physical and emotional pain. He needed to save her. "What?" he asked softly, his voice ragged and scratchy. Different than it had been before, when they had both been happy. He walked a little closer to her, but maintained his distance, so he didn't just grab her and kiss her and tell her he was sorry. He saw in her eyes that she was pissed at him because he'd ignored her. He couldn't blame her either, he would've been mad too.

"D-do you know where…where Chad is?" she managed, not believing she was talking to him. She was so angry, sad, so everything at him, she couldn't even handle it.

"Why do you need to know where Chad is?" he asked jealously. He didn't actually know exactly where he was, but it seemed a little off that Gabriella would need to know. He hoped it wasn't serious…that it was just something petty and annoying.

"I just _do_, okay? Do you know where he is?" Gabriella snapped angrily.

"I don't need this," Troy said, walking away. He knew she was mad, but he didn't want to make it any worse. If he stayed there, the only thing he'd do would be fight with her, only because he missed her, and he was pissed at himself for breaking her heart, along with his own.

"Troy, please, I _need_ to know where he is, alright? Just _please_ fucking _tell_ me so you can go back to pretending I don't exist and being your promise breaking self." Gabriella said, her voice cracking, letting her emotions get to her.

"Why do you need to know, Gabriella, it's a simple freaking question!" he said, stopping again.

"Because, Troy, Taylor is in _labor_, okay? Taylor's in labor and she won't _move_ until Chad is there. Happy?" She yelled, stomping off. She'd find Chad on her own.

"Shit," Troy mumbled, "Gabriella!" he yelled, and started after her, hoping she'd wait.

**----------------------**

**I told you something big was going to happen, didn't I? ;-) And I left you with a little cliffy, didn't I? Haven't done that in a while…if you paid attention in the beginning, you may have guessed, but I don't think so…because they're both all stressed. Stress causes pre-mature labor :-( Tsk, tsk…Oh well, reviews will get me to update faster, even though I'm still going to go in order of my rotation. ****Back Home**** is next! I might be updating more than this today, cause I'm sick :-( **

**XO**

**GC**

**:-)**


	15. Comfort, Discomfort

**A/N: So, I know I said I'd update fast. And I really thought I would, too. Really, really, **_**really**_** did. But, I guess I over estimated my self (pout). I **_**am**_** however, updating now :) So that's got to count for something. **_**Interesting sense of style, ten million dollar smile…**_** That's from a Britney Spears song, by the way. :) Sadly, I've given up Britney for lent (I'm half catholic), so no more Brit-speak from me, cause it's a possibility that I'm already violating the rules…oops:) This chapter will (hopefully) make you semi-happy. I repeat, **_**semi**_**. Anyways, here it is :)**

**----------------------**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**High School Musical**_

**----------------------**

He followed her, hearing Taylor was in labor and that she couldn't find Chad being number two on his priority list. She was always number one, _always_, even now, in a time of crisis. "Gabriella, please, wait!" He called after her. Her steps were thunderous, rapid, and spiteful. She didn't want to stop for him, and he was fully aware of that. He heard her sob, a pain in his chest struck. That sob, he was ninety-nine percent sure, was his fault. He'd crushed her, and she'd _still_ come to him for help, because it was the right thing. This struck him as noble, beautiful in a non-physical way. What he'd done with that, however, by ignoring her, tossing her to the side, making her feel unusually small and helpless, that hadn't been beautiful. It hadn't been noble. It had been cowardly, weak, and terrible. He knew he was insane to have let her go, even if it risked their lives. She was beginning to slow now, her weeks of inactivity catching up with her. He heard her breath become ragged, still wet with tears, but he knew she had the perseverance of a gladiator. She wouldn't give up, not now, not ever. It was out of her character, but in some, weird, cosmic way, it did, and she became it. She became the fierce person who didn't give up, and then she went back into her shell, becoming that small, quiet girl again. "Ella, please. I promise, I'll help you find Chad, I swear." She walked even slower, and he knew she was considering this. He knew she knew she'd never be able to find Chad on time, by herself, but he also figured that the rejection she felt could possibly overpower that. Just when he thought she was about to start up again, and he'd have to chase her, she turned. She put her right hand to her forehead, and planted her left hand on her hip.

"Don't call me Ella," She said softly, her voice squeaky, betraying her true feelings, "you can't anymore." Her words hurt him, even deeper than he actually knew, more that her ignoring him, more than her running away, and more than her tears.

"That…that's fine," He agreed. She seemed so fragile again, like when they'd been singing together for the first time, and he felt like he needed to protect her. Whether she realized he was being sweet like that on her behalf, he wasn't sure, but he didn't care if she knew. He'd do it anyway. "El-Gabriella," He said, swallowing hard. He'd hardly ever called her by her full name, and it sounded foreign in his mouth. It tasted sour, he didn't like it. He wanted to spit it into the garbage, like old gum that didn't taste like anything anymore. It was odd- her name was beautiful, he knew that, but by the way it sounded in his ears, it was so informal, like they were meeting for the first time. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair. He'd made his bed, and now he had to lie in it. "Alright," he said. He meant it to sound strong, and in charge. How he'd used to sound when he'd been the captain, and had the girl. It came out soft, close to a whisper, as though she was the only person in the world that mattered. He was talking to her like she was his girlfriend, and neither of them wanted that. For him, because no matter how much he wanted her again, he wanted her to be comfortable around him, and with him talking like that, she wouldn't be; for her, because of the obvious reasons. Anger swelled in her throat, coming up so far that she could taste it, coppery and unpleasant. She was mad, no so much at him, but at herself, because even after he'd hurt her so badly, she went crawling back to him. She was so weak, she knew, and it bothered her that she couldn't handle it by herself. This wasn't the time to think about herself, she could do that later, alone at her house, after all this was done, and Troy was back to ignoring her, and Chad and Taylor had their baby, and everything went back to how it was, how it had to be. _Did_ it have to be like that, though? Did they have to live like they were invisible to each other? She wasn't sure, but going from the king of East High's girlfriend, known by all, back to invisible little Gabriella Montez, the girl who no one noticed, was turning out to be taking a lot out of her, and it wasn't even working. Cheerleaders still glared, nice girls still gave her sympathetic looks and sighs, jocks still looked her up and down (more so now that Sharpay had bought her clothes just weeks earlier) perverted-ly, and talked to their friends about 'tapping Bolton's girl'. She was hardly back to being unknown and without him there to help her, to tell her none of it mattered, it was turning out to be harder than she thought. Without him it was just about impossible. She looked at him to find him looking straight back at her. They both quickly turned away.

"Well…d-do you know where Chad is?" She asked, looking at her feet. She was uncomfortable, and he felt bad. That'd been exactly what he was trying to avoid. He didn't want to make her feel worse than he already had. Troy thought a moment.

"…No," he said, "did you check the gym?" she nodded, "the cafe?" she nodded again, chewing the inside of her cheek, nervously. "Well, why don't you get him paged?" Gabriella looked up. She momentarily forgot her situation as she reached up and hugged Troy. Then she remembered, and blushed. "Sorry," she apologized softly, and backed away quickly. She began to walk away, though not as quickly, seeming to him an invitation to go with her. When he caught up, and she noticed, she looked surprised. He smiled down at her, and they continued on in silence. They were awkward and it showed. They couldn't go back to before, when they limbo-ed between together and the just-friends state that, at the time, neither had been happy with. Thinking about it, they'd never been just friends, and they never could be. They had too much feeling for 'just-friends', too much history for that. No, they couldn't just be friends, it was all or nothing. And right now, it was nothing. It had to be.

The two walked rapidly, stride for stride, and reached their destination quickly. As Gabriella reached the front desk, and looked around hurriedly, seeing no one behind it. "Excuse me?" She said, loudly, not in her normal character. "Excuse me, I need someone to be paged," she was getting hysterical. There were tears threatening to fall down her cheeks, to join the semi-dry ones that had already fallen, and her voice was rough. Without thinking, he touched the small of her back, rubbing small circles into it until he remembered: she wasn't his anymore. He couldn't do that. She still instantly calmed, and settled into his touch. When he quickly withdrew his fingers, she too remembered, and looked next to her to see red-faced him, looking down. She presumably had the same face on, but that wasn't something she could concern herself with. She rushed to the woman at the corner desk, and slammed her hands down. "I need Chad Danforth paged," she said, breathlessly. She was scared, and suddenly her breathing was becoming less and less steady. She couldn't do this, not now. It wasn't time yet, she needed more time, and…

"…May I ask _why_?" The secretary, obviously someone new, because neither of them had seen her before, asked snottily. She looked like she took her job a little too seriously, especially considering she was a secretary in a school, along with four _other_ secretaries in the same school, doing the same work, and acting sweet to the same teenagers with attitudes who graced their office.

"My friend is in _labor_, and he's her boyfriend," Gabriella snapped, looking impatient and like she was just about at her limit. Her hands balled into fists at her sides, which Troy noticed, and her knuckles began to turn white. Troy popped up behind her, grabbing her fists and unwinding them.

"You can't hit her," He whispered, so only she could hear, "you have to get Chad, and then later, you can come back, and you can beat the shit out of her if you want, but not now, okay?" Gabriella nodded subtly and looked back at the secretary who looked at her in disbelief. Obviously she was _extremely_ new, because all the other desk women had been given the memo about Taylor, and what measures they should take if she was to go into labor.

"Really, she's in labor, is she?" the woman asked. She couldn't be more than twenty-five, and Gabriella really wished she'd just go jump out the window.

"…Yes, she is," Gabriella tried to stay polite, clenching her jaw, and letting Troy hold her hands so she didn't pull the one-two jab on her.

"Al-right," the woman said slowly, as if she still didn't believe Gabriella, "and who are you two, again? I just want to check with Mr. Matsui, if that's okay?"

"I'm Troy Bolton," Troy said, accentuating his last name, in hopes that she knew his father (If you could even call him that), though seeing the look on her face, he could tell she didn't in the slightest, "and this is Gabriella Montez," he finished, still holding tightly onto Gabriella's hands. She squeezed back, wanting him to let go, however he knew if he did, she most definitely wouldn't be accountable for her actions, so he kept squeezing.

"Mhmm," the secretary said, and got up from her desk, knocking politely on principal Matsui's open door jam. She said a few rather impolite sounding sentences, mentioning Troy and Gabriella's names a little louder. A moment later, they hear a thunderous boom, and Mr. Matsui appeared, shoving not-so-gently past the young secretary. He grabbed the P.A. microphone, pushed down the button, and tried to calmly announce for Chad to come to the office immediately, and that it was an emergency. He didn't quite pull off the calm act, but he really let go on the secretary, who was glaring at Troy and Gabriella out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Montez, Mr. Bolton. How's your father, Troy? Will he be back to _coaching_ our indoor team any time soon? He still feeling sick?" Mr. Matsui apologized profusely, and the secretary realized that Troy's father had a job at the school. Gabriella smiled in spite of the secretary, and how rude she'd been. Troy slowly released her hands, having seen her smile, as he answered Mr. Matsui politely, and Gabriella felt a little detached, but when she saw Chad run into the office, she switched back into panic mode.

"What's wrong?" He asked, breathlessly, resting his hands on his knees.

"Taylor's in labor," Gabriella explained, on the verge of tears again. She squeezed her eyes shut, she couldn't break in front of Chad, she had to be strong for him, and for Taylor.

"Where is she?" Chad asked, a calm quickness gracing his face. He knew his purpose, he had to find his girl, and get her through this.

"504, U.S. 2," Gabriella said, and Chad hurried out the door. Gabriella gave instructions to one of the other secretaries, who had since returned to their desks, to call 9-1-1, and get an ambulance there as soon as they could. As they dialed, Gabriella looked to Troy, who had taken a seat on the side, and smiled. He got up and walked over to her. "Thank you," she said, "so much…for everything."

"No problem, Gabriella," he said, still hating the taste of her name in his mouth.

"You…you don't have to stay…you can go back to class if you want, or something." She said. It was obvious to him that she realized that their time together, being partners, was over, and back was the sadness, the scared-to-talk-to-each-other haze.

"…I was thinking of coming with. Do you…mind?" he asked. She was a little stunned, but managed to remain calm. She shook her head, afraid the truth would come out if she opened her mouth. Of course she minded, was he insane? She couldn't deal with being around him any longer…she didn't want to, either. She wanted to be without him, because if she was with him, she'd forgive him, and she didn't want to do that- not at all. They walked out of the office, and saw Chad helping Taylor down the hallway as fast as he could, or more, as fast as _she_ could go. The wait for the ambulance was a restless, slow moving blur. And suddenly, the four stood in front of East High, and they heard the siren, and they saw the lights. And Taylor started to cry, and Gabriella started to cry, and the EMT's loaded Taylor up. Chad hopped in, but there was no more room…so Gabriella hurried off to her car, Troy following behind. "Do you mind…if I ride with you?" he asked hesitantly. She didn't even nod this time, just got in. She couldn't give him a response. It was so bad, the fact that she was letting him do this to her, but to her, it felt so…oddly comfortable. It was something she hadn't felt in a while. And it was something she wanted to keep on feeling, so she drove to the hospital with Troy in silence.

**A/N: I have a feeling that was kind of…confusing. If you don't get it, ask :) Review, please! I **_**promise**_** I won't take this long to update again. Next is ****Back Home**


End file.
